Never Fall Away
by 1998Babywriter
Summary: Jamie Lovato and Don Flack finally act on their feelings and starting dating. falling in love never seemed quite so simple. But when her parents interfere and a violent man from Jamie's past shows his face everything changes. Could their interference cost them their relationship, or even their lives? Rated T, due to violent themes and suggestions in later chapters
1. Chapter 1: Me&You

**Never Fall Away**

This is how it started…

Chapter 1: Me and You

Jamie Lovato hadn't been working at 12th precinct that long but she already had a close group of friends. Not to mention a great partner on the job, he was funny and one of the most sarcastic cops she'd ever met, but he was totally by the book. She liked him, she really liked him and was starting to realise she liked more than in just a friendly way. She often wondered if he felt the same but she never dared herself to ask him. She had known him for six months now, they always had a good laugh and had a good time together. He had just done that lovely dinner for her on Valentine's Day, how sweet had that been? They'd shared a kiss too, it had been the best night in a long time. They were still in the friendship zone though, despite their 'date'. But she wanted to be more than just friends and obviously so did he. "Hey Jamie wanna grab a hot dog and see a movie?" he asked coming up behind her.

"Sounds like a plan" she smiled

"See you here at seven then" he grinned "By the way it's movie of your choice"

"Oh I'll choose a real girly flick that will make you cringe" she smirked "You know them weepy stories about love"

"We both know that's not your style" he laughed "But I think I could stick it"

"Yeah right, I can see it now. You'll just be cringing up at some women crying about love!" she laughed back "And anyway it might be exactly my style"

"Ok" he grinned "Seven, don't be late"

"I won't you cheeky git" she laughed before he walked off. She laughed and shook her head.

That night at seven they met up and when to see a movie. Jamie choose a movie that wasn't a weepy girly flick but an action packed thriller. "That was like looking at work!" he said "All the blood"

"Oh did it scare you?" she teased

"No it didn't" he laughed "I could feel you shaking in your seat"

"In your dreams Flack" she grinned "In your dreams"

"You are in my dreams already" he grinned

"And what am I doing in them?" she asked

"Well you're being very naughty" he grinned even more

"Flack!" she exclaimed nudging him in the ribs "Don't be so perverted!"

"I can have fantasies in my dreams" he smirked "I wish they weren't fantasies though"

"Really!" she exclaimed "You have to carry on?"

"No but it's fun" he replied, grinning from ear to ear "Hotdog?"

"Go on then" she smiled "But you're paying"

"I paid for the movie!" he replied mockingly angry

"You asked me out remember?" she smirked. He rolled his eyes and paid for the hotdogs. He handed hers to her and she shrieked "What's that?!"

"A hotdog" he replied

"On it" she asked seriously

"Sauce" he shrugged

"Are you doing this on purpose?" she asked

"No, it's their speciality dog, all the toppings on one dog" he replied, grinning at her "Try it, it's the best in New York"

"It looks like vomit" she replied "And I bet it tastes like vomit too"

"If you don't try it you'll never know" he said

"And I don't want to… oh ok then!" she caved and took a bite of the dog. "Actually it's not that bad"

"Told you" he grinned. She rolled her eyes at him and they walked on. Eventually they went back to her place and she opened some wine. "Here" she smiled handing him a glass

"You have very expensive tastes" he said "You're going to be expensive"

"Very funny" she narrowed her eyes at him "You're a very funny man"

"Thanks I do try" he smirked, she shook her head and rolled her eyes at him.

"Yes you're very trying" she laughed "Very trying" she sat down beside him on her sofa and looked at him. He was grinning at her. They talked a bit, well a lot and drank several more glasses of wine. Ending up rather tipsy by the end of the night. They let time run away from them and before they knew it, it was three in the morning. "It's twenty past three in the morning!" she exclaimed

"Can't be! He replied.

"It is!" she said putting her glass down on the table.

"I guess I should head off" he yawned "Let you get some sleep"

"Ok" she nodded. They walked to the door and she opened it. Once he was out he turned around, smiling. He leaned in and gently kissed her on the lips, pouring passion into it like a waterfall. They kissed for a while before pulling apart and smiling at each other. Well erm… err… goodnight" she said

"Night" he smiled. Then he turned on his heel and walked towards the elevator. She watched him until he was inside it and the doors closed before closing her front door. Upon closing the front door she smiled to herself, it looked good. It looked like it was really going to happen and it made her feel all cushy inside. Cushy was an understatement, her whole body had felt like jelly when they had been kissing. It made her feel like a naughty teenager, breaking your parent's strict absolutely-no-sex-before-marriage rule. Well her parents, while not overly religious they still believed in saving yourself for marriage. She hated that stupid rule, and had broken it years ago, although they didn't actually know that. Though when she had lost her virginity, she had regretted it as the arse had banged her then never called her or seen her ever again and she never saw him ever again. She'd had other more successful relationships where sex hadn't been an issue. Apart from this one creep who sometimes when he was ready for sex he was so horny he couldn't even do it. He was the creepiest creep she'd ever dated and had dumped him pretty quickly.

But she felt so happy and cushy inside. He wanted it too and she wanted it to work out. She quickly found her way into bed and soon drifted off to sleep, still smiling happily. As did he.

They went on another date the following week and it was very successful, they enjoyed winding each other up. They went to the annual central park end-of-winter fair. The place was packed and they kept getting separated. "Maybe we should just handcuff ourselves together so we don't keep getting separated?" suggested Flack

"I hope you're not serious!" she laughed

"How many times have we gotten separated tonight?" he replied

"Loads" said Jamie "That guy in the queue… that was uncalled for. I mean he pushed me out of the way then loads of young, giggling airheads just jump in front of me!"

"I swear down with been separated tonight more times than I've had sex in my entire life… too graphic?" he said

"Just a little" she replied "But I don't think cuffing ourselves together will help. It will just really hurt people try to shove between us"

"True and I think people would think we're staging some sort of protest. I don't know what kind, some people can be really warped when it comes to that" he laughed slightly

"Besides you don't even have your cuffs on you" she said

"Actually I do" he replied "I keep them handy in case of well emergencies"

"I hope you're not suggesting what I think you're suggesting" she raised her eyebrow "Because that's not an emergency"

"I'm not. I keep a set at home for those particular occasions" he grinned "I carry them in case I have to arrest some twat on a street corner off duty that stuff does happen. I knew one bloke who arrested more people off duty than he did on duty one year. I think he got sacked because the chief thought he was doing underhand stuff. Which he was, he got caught doing it by a couple of colleagues."

"I bet that stung" she laughed

"Yeah, especially when they arrested him and turned him over to the bosses and internal affairs" said Flack "Hang on how did we get here from talking about cuffing ourselves together"

"No you were talking about it I was telling you it was a bad idea" she replied, laughing.

"It's not that bad of an idea, least we wouldn't keep getting separated every two seconds!" he laughed "I wanted us to spend the whole night together and I think we've spent more of it getting separated and trying to find each other again. It's not against the law!"

"Lieutenant always-got-my-nickers-in-a-twist is coming tonight!" she said "What do you think she'd say about it?

"I'm not going to say it because there are children around us. I think their moms would kill me!" laughed Flack "Is she on duty?"

"Nah she's bringing her kids" she replied

"How do you know that?" he raised his eyebrow

"I heard her talking on the phone this morning. She called me in to talk about something, which was so ridiculously unimportant and insignificant it was a total waste of my time. The phone rang halfway through and she talked on it for ages. She was talking about coming here tonight with her little sods of children" explained Jamie "Those were not the exact words she used but there are children present. I never thought she had it in her to swear like that or that much!"

"And she scrutinises us about swearing, which neither of us do there anyway" he laughed "Now we got something to use against her when she's ribbing us about it… so no cuffs then"

"No, no cuffs" she laughed. They grabbed some food and sat down to eat and have a drink. They finally left just after midnight when it closed. He took her home to her apartment and they said goodnight. "Well apart from the countless separations and the suggestion of cuffing ourselves together, I had a good time" she smiled

"Yeah" he nodded "Those aside, I did too" he looked into her eyes and before they knew it they were kissing each other very passionately. His stomach did a summersault, it did every time he had kissed her, which had only been a few times but that wasn't the point. It made his legs feel like jelly, jeez he felt like a giddy teenager, breaking the no-dating-until-you're-at-least-21-rule that your parents like to set when you become interested in girls, sex, filthy porn magazines and self-pleasuring. Well his mom anyway, after she had found condoms in his room, that he had told her were his older brothers but as a cops wife she was able to see right through that fib. Some of his dad's cop's instinct had unfortunately worn off him and landed on her. That had been one uncomfortable sex free couple of months for the fifteen year old Don Flack. Talk about sexual-frustration, more like sex-starved.

Eventually they pulled apart and looked at each other. "Well, err night" he smiled

"Night" she smiled softly. He smiled before turning on his heel and leaving, she heard him let out the loudest and most exaggerated yawn she'd ever heard before disappearing into the elevator. Smiling she went back inside and soon found her way into her bed.

After a few dates they decided to take their relationship up to the next level. They had gone out to a restaurant, not a very expensive one because money was tight, then gone back to his place. "Drink?" he asked

"Vodka" she replied kicking her heels off and sitting on his sofa "God my feet hurt!"

"Yeah that's the heels for you" he laughed

"Shut up" she hissed "Or I'll throw them at you"

"I hope you like the cells then" he grinned walking into the room with a bottle of vodka for her and can of beer for himself. He handed the vodka to her and she took a massive sip of it, swallowing like a drainpipe. "Thirsty?"

"Very" she nodded "And you would never put me in the cells"

"Try me" he grinned "And you wouldn't throw your shoes at me"

I dunno" she smirked "Depends on what you did to annoy me"

"Me? Annoy you? Never" he laughed. She rolled her eyes at him.

"You. Annoy me. Always" she giggled "But that's why I like you so much. You're too sarcastic for your own good sometimes"

"You can never be too sarcastic" he raised his eyebrow "You can be too boring but never too sarcastic"

"I bet you've never been boring have you!" she laughed

"No and I bet you haven't either. You don't seem like the kind of woman who would be boring, you like to be out there and running around chasing idiots who commit messed up crimes" he said

"Thanks, I'll take that as a compliment… I think" she replied.

"Fancy kipping over?" he asked

"Well you couldn't have been any blunter with that could you!" she shook her head in disbelief yet laughing slightly. "And is that an offer?"

"Take it how you like" he grinned "If you want it to be an offer of sex then that's what it will be"

"Ok" she nodded "But you better not run away from me if I get knocked up"

"Yes because I look like the most irresponsible guy on the planet." He laughed "I use condoms!"

"Good to know" she grinned "Where's your bedroom?"

"See that door, it's there" he grinned pointing towards a door. She hit him playfully and followed him into his bedroom. He went into the toilet and while he was gone she stripped off and climbed into his bed waiting for him to come back. "You're not hanging around are you!" he laughed

"Why would I?" she asked, smiling. A few minutes later he got in beside her and they started kissing and soon they were rolling around passionately on his bed. And soon she had granted him access to her body and they were having sex. They made passionate love to each other and knew it was what they both wanted. Afterwards she rested her head on his chest and smiled up at him. "Not bad for the first time" he grinned

"Next time will be even better" she grinned back

"There's going to be a next time?" he asked, smirking from ear to ear

"Of course there is" she smiled.

"I'll look forward to it" he smiled before kissing her gently on the lips. She smiled at him and snuggled into his chest before they went to sleep in each other's arms. It didn't feel wrong, it felt totally right. The most right and most normal thing in the whole world.

The following morning when they woke they smiled at each other and got out of bed. "Ok if I use your shower?" she asked

"It's fine" replied Flack

"You're welcome to join me if you like" she smiled

"You'd have to tie me down to stop me" he grinned. She laughed shaking her head and went into his bathroom, him following closely behind her. She switched it on and slipped inside, him just after her. She smiled at him then wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him passionately. He wrapped his arms around her waist and held tightly, kissing her passionately. She lifted her legs and wrapped them around his body, holding him tightly. She granted him access to her body and they made love as the hot water hit their bodies as they moved together. After they had finished they washed and climbed out to get dressed before heading to work.

Over the next few weeks their relationship developed and they were officially an item. They didn't tell their friends, Flack remembered what had happened when he had been with Jess. There had been a case when he'd been suspected of killing a suspect during interrogation and somehow IAB had found out they were seeing each other so her testimony had been useless. He didn't want to end up in a situation like that again, not for either of them. They just wanted to keep it hushed up, their privacy mattered to them and besides most of the officers at their precinct would use it against them and make stupid comments about it. Jamie hadn't even told her parents and that was a bit of a bad idea. In some parts of her culture, where she was from, the village she had been born in, in South America, arranged marriage was still very much a thing, her parents still believed in it. That meant if she hadn't found a husband by a certain age, they would find a husband for her, and her parents had been lenient with her and now they were losing their patience. They also disapproved of her job, it seemed like a man's job and where they were from women weren't allowed to become cops either so that prejudiced them a bit.

One day, about four months after her first date with Flack her mom called round so they could talk, they had come into the city for a few weeks, and Jamie had no idea what she wanted to talk about. "What's this about?" she asked sitting down at the kitchen table.

"You're old enough to be married Jamie. We've been lenient with you, very lenient" her mom, Francesca, began "And now I think it's time you took a husband."

"Mom listen-" but Francesca cut her off

"We've found a husband for you" said Francesca "His name is Alexanderio Rodriguez, he was born in the village and he's willing to take you as his wife"

"But I don't want to get married" replied Jamie "I don't even know this Alexanderio guy"

"Do you know how long it took me, your father and your grandparents to find a man who would take you?" asked Francesca "No you don't, it took a very long time. Men where we're from don't not believe women should cops there. It is a man's job"

"It is the job I want to do" stated Jamie

"Anyway the wedding is all arranged. You're going to meet him tonight, he is coming round to your apartment for tea with his parents" said Francesca

"But I can't make tonight" replied Jamie, no she was going round Flack's tonight, she was staying the night there. "I've got something planned"

"Well cancel it, he really wants to meet you" smiled Francesca "He's a lovely young man, I think you'll really like him. He thinks you're beautiful, he saw your picture and said he fell in love with you there and then. So rearrange tonight"

"No I won't not for somebody I don't know" replied Jamie

"Why do you have to be so difficult?" asked Francesca

"Did you and dad have an arranged marriage?" asked Jamie

"No but we were married before we were twenty" replied Francesca "And you are nearly thirty"

"Well if you didn't have one I'm not having one" she stated

"Jamie Natalia Lovato stop being so difficult!" Francesca snapped slightly "You will do this. You will like him"

"I am not coming tonight I have plans" replied Jamie

"What plans?" asked Francesca "What plans Jamie?"

"I am going to a friend's apartment for dinner and we're going to watch Jaws the original" replied Jamie "And dive into a bowl of popcorn"

"Explain the circumstances to her, I'm sure she'll understand and you can do it another night" said Francesca

"Firstly, she is a he" said Jamie "and secondly I know him"

"Alexanderio is expecting to meet you tonight" said Francesca, getting a bit desperate and frustrated with her uncooperative daughter. "I'm sure this man will understand"

"I've never blown him off before" replied Jamie "He's a good guy, I like him"

"But you're not seeing him" said Francesca

"Yes I am" said Jamie "I've been seeing him for four months. He is my boyfriend"

"Why didn't you tell me?" asked Francesca

"I was going to but with our jobs it's not easy. One of us got into trouble and the other had to give a statement it would just be disregarded" replied Jamie

"You should've told me" said Francesca "But I am not rearranging tonight so you tell your boyfriend he can have you tomorrow night instead."

Jamie caved, her mom would never let up on her to rearrange her night with Flack. So she went back to the precinct and told him. "Look something's come up and I can't make tonight" she sighed

"What?" he asked

"Family stuff, it's important" she replied "I'm sorry, but we can do it another night"

"Yeah" he nodded, understanding enough "Tomorrow night?"

"Definitely" she smiled "I have to go, don't get too lonely without me"

"Don't worry I'll crack open a beer and watch the game in my boxers" he replied sarcastically

"Send me a picture!" she grinned

"Ha, ha very funny" he laughed as she walked away from him. Not knowing she was going to meet the man who was going to try to ruin her life that night. If had known he would've gone after her and told her he loved her, he hadn't told her yet even though he knew he did. He did love her. He would've done everything he could to stop her from going if he knew what she was heading towards. They say what you don't know can't hurt you but that's wrong and in Flack's case it would.

Jamie walked back to her car and drove home. As she did she felt like an arse for blowing flack off, he'd never blown her off. She hadn't wanted to, she just wanted to keep her mom happy. Maybe she would like Alexanderio but he wouldn't be flack and he was the only guy she wanted. She loved him. And she didn't know her life was about to take a nasty turn. If she had known well she would've turned around and ran straight back into the precinct and never looked back.


	2. Chapter 2: The Lie that is alexanderio

Chapter 2: The lie that is Alexanderio

Jamie changed into something a little more formal. Her head was going round in circles, she didn't want to do this; she didn't want to meet Alexanderio and his parent's. She wanted to be with flack and that was the only place she wanted to be, he was the one she wanted. Nevertheless she slipped into a tight blue dress that showed off her figure and slipped her feet into black heels. She didn't really bother with touching up her make-up and soon her parent's arrived. "I haven't cooked anything I didn't have time to get anything in" said Jamie

"Well your mom's brought some food, traditional to our village" replied her dad, Nathaniel. Francesca came in a few minutes later and went into the kitchen. "Mom do I have to do this?"

"Yes you do" she replied sternly turning the hob on

"But I would much rather be with" but Francesca cut her off

"We went over this Jamie" said Francesca "He can see you tomorrow night and you can tell him all about this"

"Yes because he's going to be deliriously happy about it!" snapped Jamie before storming into her bedroom to sulk. She was a fully grown woman and she felt like they were treating her like a little kid.

Not long after there was a knock on the door. Nathaniel opened the door to let the Rodriguez's in. Jamie sat on the end of her bed staring at her feet. Any minute now they were going to call her out to meet Alexanderio and his parents. She didn't want to, she would much rather be spending the night with flack watching jaws, eating popcorn and takeaway then making love anywhere they wanted and however they wanted. She would much rather marry him than a man she did not know and had never ever even met before. As she sat staring at the floor her father came inside "Come on Jamie Alexanderio is waiting in the living room" smiled her papa, Nathaniel. "He can't wait to see you"

"Wish I could say the same" she muttered

"I heard that" said Nathaniel leading her into their main room. "Jamie meet Alexanderio, Alexanderio meet my wonderful daughter Jamie"

"Hello Jamie" he smiled enthusiastically "I've been looking forward to meeting you"

"Have you?" she asked

"Jamie" hissed Francesca

"Yes mom" she smiled before looking back at Alexanderio. He was only a bit taller than she was and he was very skinny, much skinner than she was and he didn't have much muscle either. He wasn't ugly or anything, just not stunningly attractive. He had black hair, brown eyes, and a very thin face that made him look like an anorexic, a nose that just seemed much too big for his face, a small mouth and large forehead. He just looked so much like an anorexic that it really made her feel uncomfortable with her own body which she liked and had been told by her boyfriends, especially Flack, was perfect. He had told her she didn't need to change anything about her if she wanted to please him, he loved her body the way it was. But Alexanderio, well there was something familiar about him and she just couldn't place it.

"Shall we sit down to eat?" asked Francesca. They all agreed so they took their seats at the table and Jamie's mom brought out some exquisitely cooked food traditional to their culture. Alexanderio sat opposite her and watched her a lot then he started talking to her. "Your mom told me you were a cop. We don't have patrolwomen in our village"

"I'm not a patrolwoman, I'm a homicide Detective" replied Jamie, feeling insulted that he had thought she was only a patrolwoman. "I work at the 12th precinct"

"So you must see lots of gruesome things then?" he asked

"You get used to it, but at the end of the day you get to take another psychopath of the streets" she replied "I mean the pay's minimal but it's the feeling when you get an idiot of the streets that makes you rich"

"Do you look out for each other?" he asked

"Yes we do, we all have each other's backs" said Jamie "They are some great people there, my partner is the funniest man you'll ever meet"

"Is he a bit cuckoo?" asked Alexanderio, unaware he was insulting her boyfriend, the man she loved. "A bit off in the head then?"

"No he's totally sane" she replied firmly "I mean he's funny, he's very sarcastic, it's the only other thing he knows how do to other than being a cop, well apart from doing everything he can to wind me up"

"Sorry" Alexanderio apologised

"So Jamie" his mum, Katrina, began "What made you want to be a cop?"

"Seeing the amount of crime where we lived, nothing was ever done and I wanted to do something out there, something that would give me a thrill" she smiled "I mean we moved here when I was twelve, but I remember home well."

"Have you ever been injured on the job?" asked Alexanderio

"I've been attacked, that was when I was undercover with narcotics and when I was a patrolwoman and I've been shot twice, once when I was a patrolwoman the other when I was undercover and I've been shot at loads of times" replied Jamie, kind of smiling at them.

"Ouch" said Alexanderio's father, Benjamin

"Comes with the territory" shrugged Jamie "I love my job though, I would never give it up"

"What about when you… we have kids?" asked Alexanderio. Jamie stared at him, what in hells name had told him to say that?!

"No, I'd take maternity leave but I would never give up my job permanently" she replied, she didn't want kids with him, she didn't want to be with him and she definitely didn't want to marry him. She was so angry with her parents for arranging this that she could've killed them but she held her rage for another day. She didn't want to be there, there were places she would much rather be, well one place and that was with Flack. God she wished she'd just gone there instead.

After they'd eaten their parents left them in the kitchen to get to know each other a bit more. "We're going into the living room so you two can get to know each other" smiled Francesca

"Ok" Alexanderio grinned and they left. "You're even more beautiful in person" he smiled "I saw your picture and fell in love with you"

"Great" she smiled.

He started telling her about himself, she wasn't really listening though. She was trying to figure out why he was so familiar to her, it was really bugging her. He just talked and talked, none of it going into her head, she was in a daydream .As he talked her phone started ringing. She pulled it out and checked caller ID, it was flack. Saved by the boyfriend. She answered his call. "Sorry I have to take this" she said standing up and holding the phone to her ear. Alexanderio nodded and flack started talking on the other end "Hey Flack…You're kidding me he hasn't… when… by who… he's done it again… yeah I want to nail this bastard to the wall… now or the morning… I think I can wrap this up nothing major… yeah well I want to see this guy rot and I want to be the one to hammer the nails into his coffin… yeah give me an hour max… scene or… where is it… right be there in an hour max… see you there then… yeah bye… no you can't… no we can't… right I'm hanging up now… stop it or I will thump you when I get there… thump it is" then she hung up.

"Who was that?" asked Alexanderio

"My partner, something's come up. I have to go there now" she replied

"I'm sure he can manage on his own" smiled Alexanderio

"This my case" she stated "I'm going to nail this guy"

"I'm sure he can manage without you" said Alexanderio

"This guy is a serial rapist and murderer. I want to hammer the nails in his coffin. This guy gets my back up. I'm going" she replied

"What was he asking you at the end?" asked Alexanderio "It sounded a bit dirty"

That was none of his business, what flack had asked at the end was between her and him and no one else. Yeah it had been a bit dirty but that's what couples did, they flirted with each other and teased one another. But it was their business. "It's none of your business, it's between me and him. And asking me if he was asking me dirty questions is out of line, you don't even know me, I don't appreciate it"

"Ok... maybe we can meet up another time" he suggested "Maybe tomorrow night, your dad told me about a great little hotdog place downtown"

"I'm busy tomorrow night" she replied agitatedly, she couldn't blow flack off again and she didn't want to. She would much rather be with him tomorrow night, much rather be in his bed making love with him and falling asleep on his chest and in his arms. "I have to go, you should be able to find your own way out. Sorry"

"No problem" he shook his head. She nodded and she left without changing. She drove straight to scene and was met by flack. "Where is she?" asked Jamie stepping out of her car.

"Just through there... well half of her anyway" he replied

"Half?" asked Jamie

"He took her head with him" said Flack "The mess, he did it while she was alive by the looks of it"

"Bastard" she hissed "I thought we'd nailed him last time" they walked through into the girls apartment and the scene was grizzly. "Say hello what's left of Georgia Kitzinger"

"This man is sick!" Jamie shook her head "We're going to get him this time"

"Five victims, evidence that should've been enough after the second time he did this" said Flack "How does he keep getting away?"

"All those girls, Hannah Smith, Katie Hubbard, Melissa Sutton, Jodie bell and now Georgia Kitzinger. I can't believe he took her head" said Jamie shaking her own head

"Obviously he's feeling more confident" replied Flack "Hannah and Melissa both survived, both had all their jewellery nicked and their credit cards and had their savings wiped out. Katie Hubbard died, had all her jewellery nicked, her savings wiped out and three off her fingers cut off. Jodie bell had all her jewellery nicked, her savings wiped out and one on her hands cut off. They were all brutally raped and all had a lock of hair taken as well."

"So he takes mementos" said "Jamie "If we don't get him this time and he rapes and kills another woman I will hang him myself and castrate him with my bare hands"

"That's lovely and everything but totally psychopathic" he laughed slightly "I never knew you could be so cruel"

"You don't know the half of it" she replied raising her eyebrow "So who found her?"

"Her boyfriend" replied flack "He went to a neighbour, went back to her and fainted. They took him to hospital"

"Poor guy" said Jamie as his phone started to ring. He took it out, answered and moved across the room. He spoke for a while, in a very serious tone before the call ended and he walked back over to her. "That was Jackie, the boyfriend just died"

"Died of what?" asked Jamie

"Suicide; he just jumped off the top of the hospital" explained flack "They tried to talk him down but he jumped before they could get him away from the edge. She said he was absolutely hysterical, crying and screaming like anything, he was shaking then he just threw himself off. He died before they could get him inside. They think he might've been dead before he hit the ground. Which is fair enough to say is likely because he threw himself off a thirty storey building"

"Great, so not only did he kill her but he led the boyfriend to kill himself as well. God this guy deserves to rot in hell!" Jamie shook her head

"Join the club" he nodded. They stayed while Mac and his team processed the scene then left and headed home for the night. There wasn't much they could do until the forensic evidence came back. He drove her back to the apartment and told her he would drop her off at her car the next day. When they got there he said "By the way I'm loving this"

"This?" she asked

"What you're wearing" he grinned "You look amazing, why don't you wear it for work?"

"Because it's not practical!" she replied "I can't chase after suspects in a tight dress and high heels. I would just fall flat on my face... and don't even think about making a comment"

"I wouldn't dream of it" he smirked

"Yes you would" she laughed "I know that much about you."

"You going to let me in then or not" he asked, smirking from ear to ear.

"Maybe but there's a code" she grinned

"Would that code be a kiss?" he grinned back

"Maybe" she smiled "Find out" so he leaned and placed his lips on hers, and kissed her passionately. She started to kiss him back "Yes I think that's it" she smiled before kissing him again. She leaned back on the door as they kissed each other. Then suddenly the door opened and they both fell through. They landed on the wooden floor of her apartment with an almighty thud and all of his weight went onto her as he had landed right on top of her. "Jamie Lovato, que en el nombre de demonios es esto? y por qué demonios hiciste caer a través de la puerta de comer cada otros amígdalas! "Said Francesca

"Mamá es flack, te dije que estaba saliendo con alguien y yo no estaba comiendo sus amígdalas Jamie replied standing up "Y de todos modos ¿por qué sigues aquí?"

"Hemos estado conociendo Alexanderio más ya que acaba de salir de él antes!" replied Francesca "Él no podía creer que lo hiciste!"

"Algo ocurrió en el trabajo, tuve que ir allí era importante!" said Jamie

"Podría haber esperado, que se suponía que ser llegar a conocer al hombre que va a casarse!" retorted Francesca

"Que era mi caso, el tipo que hemos estado durante semanas después violó y asesinó a otra mujer. Quiero conseguir él! Tuve que ir!" Said Jamie

"Did she?" Francesca turned to flack

"What?" he frowned, he didn't speak Spanish and he didn't understand it, so what they had just said to each other had just gone right over his head.

"Did she have to go to the scene?" asked Francesca

"Yes it's a really big case, she needed to be there" he nodded

"Do you know what you interrupted son?" asked Alexanderio's father Benjamin

"No" Flack shook his head

"And he doesn't need to know" said Jamie

"Why not?" asked Katrina

"It's none of my business" said Flack

"Well no it's not any of your business" said Benjamin as Alexanderio walked back into the room. "Who's this?" he asked gesturing to Flack

"His name is Flack" said Benjamin

"Flack… that's a weird name" said Alexanderio looking Flack up and down

"It's not my name my name's Donald" said Flack, Alexanderio looked at him then cracked up with laughter, cracked up with laughter at his name. "Like Donald duck?" Flack felt incredibly insulted that he was laughing at his first name and had asked him what he had.

"Alexanderio!" snapped Jamie "That's not funny at all, how would like if we laughed at your name?"

"Sorry" said Alexanderio

"Don't sweat it" flack shook his head, though it was still an insult and to him not only was he taking the mick out of his name, he was taking the mick out of his father's name because he was named after him, Donald Flack Junior.

There was an awkward silence which lasted quite a while before Francesca spoke. "I think we should probably head off, it's very late"

"Yeah" Jamie nodded "It's been nice to erm to meet you"

"And you" smiled Alexanderio "I hope this works out". Jamie blinked at him, knowing she didn't want it to. She saw them all out and sighed with relief once they had left. "I didn't know they were still going to be here" she sighed "I thought they would've gone ages ago"

"Don't sweat it Jamie, I'm too knackered to do it anyway" he replied

"Thanks" she said sarcastically "Bed? Just sleeping"

"Of course" he nodded. So they went into her bedroom, got undressed before climbing into bed. They kissed each other goodnight then settled down to sleep.

The next day she kept going over last night in her head, she didn't want to get married and certainly not to Alexanderio. That night she went round to Flacks like she had been supposed to do the night before. They watched jaws, stuffed their faces full of Chinese takeaway and sugary popcorn then made love on his kitchen counter, then in his bed before curling up in each other's arms. "Well that was interesting" she grinned

"More like incredible" he replied "You are totally incredible you know that"

"I do yes" she smiled "But it's nice to hear you say it"

The snuggled up close and fell asleep, having peaceful dreams of their future together, well in Jamie's case they really might just be dreams. She was going to have to tell Flack about the arranged marriage, she could just see his reaction. Angrily sarcastic and probably heartbroken. On the other hand their case was coming together nicely, they were determined to nail this guy.

A few days later they had all the evidence they needed to lock that murdering rapist up for a very long time. It was a very good feeling. Even better when he got remanded into custody to await trial.

But Jamie was plagued with thoughts about her impending marriage to Alexanderio, mostly trying and failing, to figure out how to wriggle out of it. The only out of it was to marry Flack and she knew he wasn't ready for that kind of commitment yet. Maybe one day, but not yet. She knew he wasn't one to rush into things, well not things like this. Sometimes a bit quick to jump to conclusions with suspects but when he wanted to he could really take his time. While she was at work, just over a week after meeting Alexanderio, her mom rang to talk to her. "Hello… mom… no I'm not busy tonight… why… what… but I don't want to… no mom I won't… no mom I won't… I don't want this… you can't make me… no I don't… but… fine where… I'll go." Then she hung up, her mom had arranged a date with Alexanderio for her, she was so annoyed, why didn't they understand she didn't want to get married?

That night she met Alexanderio at the restaurant and they sat down to eat. They talked, trying to get to know each other. He talked for ages, barely letting her get a word in edgeways. When she talked about herself he stared at her, watching her, in such a way it made her feel uncomfortable. Finally she had to say something, he was making her feel so uncomfortable "Please stop looking at me like that" she said

"Sorry" he said quickly removing his gaze from her breasts, he was worse than flack and that was saying something. Then he said something "Do you want to stay in New York?"

"Yes of course I do, it's my home" she replied "Why?"

"I just thought since we're getting married you might move back home to be near your family and stuff" he said. Jamie's mouth hung open in utter disbelief, why was he saying this?

"No New York's my home now I've lived here for eighteen years" said Jamie "And I have a job and an apartment here."

"There's a place set up for us back home" he said "There are jobs in the police too"

"I'm not leaving New York" Jamie stated. Alexanderio caved and stopped pestering her about leaving the city. After they had left the restaurant he asked her if she wanted to come back to his motel "Would like to come back to my motel?"

"No I'm alright thanks, I need to turn in for the night. Early start" she pretended to yawn "Criminals won't catch themselves"

"Oh ok" he sounded disappointed. She gave him a weary smile before heading off to catch the subway. On the train she mulled over the evenings events, he obviously wanted her, he clearly wanted to sleep with her and she did not because A) she was not a cheat and would never dream of cheating on Flack, B) she wasn't interested in him whatsoever and C) he gave her the creeps, she still hadn't figured out why his face was overly familiar. She was racking her brains yet it wasn't coming back, she wished it would because then she would know what it was that sent shivers down her spine when he was near her. And it had left her wishing she'd put her foot down more with her mom, she was going to find a way out one way or another.


	3. Chapter 3: To Change Their Minds

Chapter 3: To Change Their Minds

She kept seeing Flack, she wanted to introduce him properly to her parents in the hope they would call the whole thing off but she knew just how stubborn they were. Alexanderio wanted to see her more and more and she wanted to see him less and less. He just made her feel totally uncomfortable, he would just sit there staring at her breasts, dribbling over himself, she had caught him staring at her arse a few times, she'd had to tell him so many times not to do it. She threatened him with arresting for sexual harassment and eventually he stopped. She was still racking her brains for the answer to where she knew him from and slowly it was slipping back to her, in drips and drabs and it was frustrating.

When she had been a patrolwoman she had been stalked for five months. He had watched her in her most intimate moments, getting in out of the bath, getting dressed and even her sexual relations with her dick of an ex-boyfriend. He'd run off the moment she'd realised she was being stalked, what a useless lump he'd been to her. He'd watched her while she was at work, in the supermarket, at the bank and even at the free clinic. He had followed her everywhere and he had tried to kill her. And she was starting to piece things together. One night she was in bed with flack and she told him she wanted to talk. "Do you remember that guy who was in my apartment a few weeks back, when we fell through the door kissing?" she asked

"Vaguely. Why?" he replied

"I have to explain something to you and I don't think you will like it" she took a deep breath before continuing "Where I come from arranged marriage still exists, it's part of our culture and my parents have been very lenient with me. They think I should've taken a husband now, that I should be married. But I've never found a man I want to marry and it has tested their patience. So they found me a husband and arranged the wedding, without my knowledge. Alexanderio, you remember him, he took the mick out of your name, and well that was him."

"Him?" he asked, very confused

"Yes" she nodded "That's the man my parents found for me to marry"

"When you planning on telling me all this?" he asked angrily

"I'm telling you now" she replied "I don't want to marry him and I won't. I'll never go willingly back to my village to marry him, they'd have to force me. I don't want him, I don't like him and I don't want to marry him. I want you, I want to be with you… I love you and only you. I've never met anyone like you before, anyone who really gets me and you're everything I want, I want you because I love you. I love you more than anyone else I've ever been with. I'm the happiest I've ever been. I never want to be with anyone else as long as I live. I don't want to leave you, I don't want to marry someone I could never love, and I don't want to marry somebody I could never trust. I trust you with my life, I want you to understand that. I love you more than you could ever know and I don't want to hurt you"

He looked deep into her eyes, looking for something and he didn't know what. He trusted her, trusted her more than anyone else and he didn't want to lose her, he loved her more than anybody else he had ever loved before. "I'm struggling to understand it at all. Your parents have arranged for you to marry someone else?"

"Yes" she nodded "I told them I was seeing you but she ignored me and went ahead and told me I had to meet him. I did and I hate him, there's something about him and it gives me the chills. I don't want him and I don't want to marry him but my parents aren't going to let me out of this. And he worries me, he wants to see me and I want to be as far away from him as possible. When I first saw him he seemed so familiar and I've been trying to think why and now I'm starting to remember and I'm terrified that if he is the man I think he is, he will kill me"

"Why?" Flack asked, concerned now though still understandably angry and confused "Who do you think he is?"

"I think he might be Lucas Garcia, the man who tried to rape me and kill me" Jamie gulped "The man who stalked me for five months"

"The man who tried to rape and kill you" he asked

"When I was a patrolwoman at 7th precinct this man, he stalked me" she began "He took pictures of me in my most intimate moments; in the shower, getting dressed and even having sex with my ex-boyfriend. Who did a runner the moment the first picture of us having sex dropped through my door and he was a cop. He sent more and more pictures and notes telling me he was watching me and that he wanted me so much. He'd tell me he wanted me in his bed and to have sex with me. He said that he wanted me so much and that when he watched me when I was naked he would play with himself and well things to that effect. I felt sick. I kept my windows shut and the curtains, I always locked myself in but he must've hidden cameras in there when I was out because he still kept sending pictures of me to me. He was arrested three times and I saw his face but he was never charged so he was just out to do as he pleased again. I was so scared. Then one day I was patrolling in central park, I was waiting for my partner while he was in the toilet and out of nowhere he flew at me and shoved me into the bushes. He ripped my trousers down and my knickers and tried to forced himself inside me but I fought with him and shoved him away but that made him even angrier, I managed to get my gun and shot him in the shoulder but he took a gun out and shot me twice before realising what he'd done. He picked me up and took me to hospital and he wouldn't leave, not until the cops from my precinct showed up and he ran off before he could be arrested. He was arrested again and he got eight years for attempted rape and attempted murder. That was ten years ago, he would be out by now. And I think he's back. I think he's the man who my parents want me to marry. Lucas had a beard and long hair but his eyes, I remember them too well, the rage in them when he tried to rape me. I think Lucas Garcia is Alexanderio Rodriguez and if he is he will hurt me again. He was obsessed and he scared the hell out me Don and I don't know how to get out of this engagement because I know my parents won't let me"

"If he is Lucas Garcia then you have every right to want out and I want to help you. The fact that your parents wanted you to marry someone else and you went with it, even once does sting like hell. But you're telling me now and you're telling me you want out… I don't want to lose you Jamie, yeah it stings but I can deal with that in my own time. I want to stay with you more than you would ever know, I don't want to lose you because I care about you far too much. I love you Jamie and I don't want to let you go."

"Will you help me get out of this so we can stay together?" she asked searching deep in his eyes, she knew he was struggling to figure this all out in his head and that was more than understandable. "Because I don't want to lose you, I love you and I want you forever. You're the one I've looked for my whole life, you're the one and I know it"

He simply nodded, his head was a mess and that was saying something. Of course he wanted to help her get out of her arranged engagement and marriage to the guy she had just told him may very well be the man who stalked her, tried to rape her and tried to kill her. He didn't want to lose her because he knew she was the girl, that she was the one he wanted to be with for the rest of his life. She was the one. "How do we do this?"

"My parents have to meet you properly" she replied "They know I've been seeing you and maybe if they meet you they'll change their minds. If they see we're happy together they might change their minds"

"Ok. Are they in the city?" he asked

"They flew in yesterday for a fortnight" she nodded "I'll ring my mom in the morning". He nodded again. They looked into each other's eyes before laying down. They both laid awake most of the night staring at the ceiling. He was trying to figure this all out in his head and work it all out, it was a lot to take in. Arranged marriages, the thought of losing the woman he loved and the fact that the man who had caused her harm in the past may be the man her parents had chosen for her to marry. She was praying to high heaven her parents would like him and end the engagement to Alexanderio because she was really beginning to get worried because she had realised he may very well be Lucas Garcia, the man who had stalked her and had attempted to rape and kill her.

The following morning Jamie made the call to her mom, Flack sitting opposite her at the table. When her mom picked up she went for it straight away, not even giving her mom a chance to speak. Within five minutes she had arranged the whole thing and ended the call. "They're coming tonight at seven. God I hope it goes right"

"Me too" he agreed

At work neither of them were hundred percent there, both were thinking about tonight and the engagement Jamie was wrapped up in. flack was still trying to figure it all out in his head because it was a hell of a lot to take in for him. The one thing he did know for certain though was he wasn't going to let her go without a fight, he was determined to stand by her.

She was nervous about to night but she really had to get out of this, she was going to introduce flack to her parents properly. She hoped they would like him enough to call of the engagement, she wanted them to accept it. Her parents were not aware of her motives in asking them to come round a meet Flack but she just wanted to stay with him. Before they knew the time had arrived. They got changed and went into the living room to wait for her parents to arrive. "Nervous?" she asked

"A bit" he replied "I hope they like me"

"They will" she smiled

"Do you not remember last time?" he raised his eyebrow "Your mom was well peeved off with us"

"Yeah but she was tired and she didn't expect to open the door and for us to fall through it eating each other's tonsils" said Jamie as there was a knock on the door. She opened and let her parents inside. "Mom, dad this is Don" she said "Don this is my mom and dad"

"Hello" smiled flack holding out his hand. Nathaniel shook his hand while Francesca kind of grimaced at him before saying something to Jamie in Spanish. "Creo que se esta sentado? y la conciencia de que es lo que el infierno estás jugando? 're Casarse pronto!"

"Yes it is and it's my life" replied Jamie "Just give him a chance"

"I will sweetheart but you know…"

"I know mom" Jamie looked down "But I'm happy"

Jamie had cooked so they sat down to eat. Nathaniel was happy to get to know Flack, though he was grilling him pretty well. "So you met Jamie at work?"

"Yeah" replied Flack "She is a fantastic Detective"

The night went smoothly, even Francesca lightened up in the end and allowed herself to join in the conversation, Jamie was so relieved it was going this well. Eventually they left and Jamie and Flack both sighed a massive sigh of relief. "I think my dad likes you" smiled Jamie "And I think my mom does too"

"Really?" he raised his eyebrows "She didn't seem that impressed with me"

"That's just her way of showing you she likes you" said Jamie

"Really?" he raised his eyebrows even more. "Do you think it's enough for them to call of your engagement to Alexanderio?"

"I hope so" sighed Jamie "I really hope so… you staying tonight?" he nodded and they turned in for the night.

The following day Jamie's mom visited her before work. Flack had already left as he was pulling the early shift so he'd left while she'd still been asleep. While she was having breakfast there was a knock on the door. Yawning slightly she got up and went over to open it. Upon pulling it open she saw her mom. "Mom" said Jamie "Come in"

"I wanted to talk to you about that stunt you pulled last night" replied Francesca. Jamie made her some tea and they sat down at the table to talk. "My stunt?" said Jamie "What stunt?"

"Getting us to meet him" replied Francesca "I know what that was all about"

"Yeah I wanted you to meet my boyfriend while you were in the city" shrugged Jamie

"Yes so we would call off the engagement" said Francesca

"Will you?" Jamie asked hopefully

"Me and your father have been talking" Francesca began "About it… he seems like a good guy Jamie. He seems decent and well mannered… so"

"So?" said Jamie, her heart pumping at a million miles an hour. She was silently pleading with her mom to say they were calling of the engagement.

"We're going to give him the benefit of the doubt" replied Francesca "If he makes you happy and you want to be with him then we'll give you the benefit of the doubt. We'll call of the engagement as soon as we get home"

"Thank you!" Jamie smiled, so happy that if she could she would back flip across the room and out the window "Thank you thank you thank you!"

"But Jamie if he ever hurts you leave straightaway" said Francesca

"Mom he would never hurt me" said Jamie "I love him he loves me end of story. And if you ever make me go near Alexanderio again I will crucify you"

"What did he ever do to you?" asked Francesca

"What apart from stalk me, try to rape and kill me?" replied Jamie "Mom Alexanderio Rodriguez is not Alexanderio Rodriguez at all, Alexanderio Rodriguez is Lucas Garcia the man convicted of attempting rape me and of attempting to kill by shooting me twice!"

"Jamie if you knew that the first time you met him why didn't you say?" asked Francesca

"Because I didn't realise it was him. I'd blocked those incidents out and forgotten about them" said Jamie "It was traumatic and I somehow blocked it out and just sort of forgot it, if I had I would've told you"

"Well we're ending the engagement so you won't. I just want you to be happy" said Francesca placing her hand on Jamie's arm "Well I have to get going your father and I are going to see your brother and his wife and their children. Good luck"

"Thanks mom" said Jamie before Francesca left. Smiling she got dressed for work and headed in. when she saw flack she raced over to him to tell him the good news. She took him outside the front of the precinct. "Mom came round this morning" she began "They're calling it all off!"

"Really?" he smiled

"Really!" she smiled even more. He picked her up his arms and spun her round before they kissed each other passionately. They could stay together, they were so happy! Several officers from the precinct went by and wolf whistled at them but they just carried on kissing each other, nothing could ruin their happiness.

They had gotten what they wanted. Her parents had called off the whole thing with Alexanderio and they could stay together. They could do what they wanted together and that meant they could move on from this little hiccup and just focus on the future, their future together. Because they were both desperate for this relationship to work out because truthfully, deep down inside their feelings were very strong and very conclusive.

Jamie knew it was him she wanted, she'd never met anyone like him before, anyone who really got her and actually understood why she'd chosen to be a cop and someone who had some decent sexual maturity. Though this may be due to there being a couple years between them but it made it better in some ways. He wasn't immature in the sense that he felt he had to brag to his buddies about their sex life, which a couple of her boyfriend's had done in the past. She hated that, their sex life was _their_ sex life, it was personal. Or that he was totally addicted to watching or looking at, porn. He was mature enough not to do those childish things. Though incredibly sarcastic, he wasn't an immature adult. He knew where to draw the line and he did it, he didn't cross it. Some people spend years looking for the right person and some find them instantly. She'd spent a few years looking but she was glad she had because she knew this time she'd found the one. She was head over heels in love with him. She loved him more than words could ever say.

Flack knew that she was the girl he'd spent his whole life looking for. True he'd been very much in love with Jess, he'd faced facts long ago, she wasn't coming back and she wouldn't want him to not move on from her. But this time he really, truly felt that he'd found the woman he could, and wanted to, spend the rest of his life with, by her side forever. There are some things you know from the off and some things you don't, she was one of the things he'd know from the off. He'd fallen head over heels in love with her the first time they'd ever met. A day he'd never forget. The fact was Jamie was simplistic, she wasn't oh give me money, spend lots and lots of money on me, look at me look at me. She was kind of just this is me, I want this to be about both of us and I don't need to attention seek to get you to notice me. Well no because she did that by being her and he loved her for it. He loved everything about her. He loved her with all of his heart.

It looked like they end of the story and they were glad, it had been rather uncomfortable, especially for Jamie. Coming face to face with the man who had tried to rape her in the middle of central park then had shot her twice in the chest, had been terrifying. It had taken years to blot it out and now it had all come flooding back to her. But now it was over, she was going to move on from this, they were going to move on and make a life together. Thing looked good, it was a happy ending.

But the story was far from over. It was only the beginning of the story.


	4. Chapter 4: Not What You Need

for Flavato Forever, thanks for commenting, much appreciated.

* * *

Chapter 4: Not What You Need

Two and half weeks later she received a phone call from her mom to say they had called off the engagement but it wasn't rosy at all, far from it… "Hi mom…have you sorted it all out… but what… but I don't want to… he is mom I know he is… he's doing what… he can't… but… he will hurt me… did you tell him about… but he can't… he won't… I hope they do… ok mom… thanks" she gulped and hung up. The phone call had left her reeling, what was she going to do? He was coming to New York, she was screwed. Alexanderio and his parents had refused to let them end the engagement and the marriage, they weren't letting her get out of it. And now he was coming to New York to talk to her and he didn't know she had remembered who he was and exactly what he had done to her all those years before. She was terrified and worried about what he would do to her. When Flack arrived it just spilled out of her mouth. "Mom called, they called off the engagement and the wedding but Alexanderio won't, he won't let them end the engagement. He knows about this but he doesn't care, he wants to have it all his way. He will force me into marrying him"

"But he can't do that. You have rights" said Flack

"I know I do but he will do what he wants" she shook her head "And even worse he is coming to New York. He is on his way here now"

"He's doing what?" asked Flack

"He's flying here now" she gulped "To make me go back there with him"

"I won't let him take you anywhere you don't want to go" stated Flack. They looked worriedly at each other nonetheless, Alexanderio was going to get his way whether they liked it or not…

Two days later they were at her apartment, he was in the shower and she was getting into her pyjamas, when there was a knock on the door. Jamie answered it unaware of just who was standing on the other side. When she pulled the door open she gulped, it was Alexanderio, or as she now realised, Lucas Garcia. "You're not coming in"

"We need to talk" he replied "Come on, let me inside". She gulped and obeyed, knowing he was capable of violence beyond psychopathic. "Why won't you marry me?"

"Because I don't want to" she replied

"That's not a reason" he snapped "Give me a real reason!"

"I will give you two" said Jamie "One I do not love you, I will never love you and two I already love somebody else, who I have been with for six months!"

"If you parents knew that why did they find you a husband?" he demanded

"They didn't know because I didn't tell them until they told me they'd found me a husband" she stated "They had no idea I was seeing anyone because I keep it a secret."

"And they called off our wedding" he snapped

"I never wanted to marry you, I don't want to marry you" said Jamie "I would never marry somebody I could never love"

"You could love me" he sneered

"I couldn't" she gulped shaking her head "Drink would like a drink?" suddenly an idea popped into her head, if she got his DNA she could test it against Lucas Garcia's and see if they really were the same person. He nodded so she got him a beer and he quickly took a sip before saying "Who is in the shower?"

"My boyfriend" replied Jamie "The night we met when I went off to that crime scene, well I did go there and he came back with me. We fell through the door kissing each other only you weren't in the room."

"You brought him back for sex didn't you?" he snarled

"Yes" she nodded "The man you insulted while we were eating and the man whose name you laughed at, is my boyfriend, the man I love"

"You're a frustrating little bitch" he spat "You will marry me and that's that" then he stormed out. She gulped and pushed the door shut. Seconds' later flack walked into the room, just a towel round his waist. "Who was that?"

"Alexanderio" she replied "He wanted to know why I won't marry him and I told him the reason why and he said I will marry him and that's final"

"How does he know where you live?" asked Flack

"He's been here before remember and it's scares me. He knows where I am and that's terrifying" she gulped "He left his DNA… I have to know if he's Lucas Garcia". Flack nodded in agreement. She stood up and he took her in his arms and held her tightly. She was kicking herself inside, this was turning into a right nightmare.

The following day Flack went up to the crime lab on her behalf with the can that had Alexanderio's DNA on and saw mac. "Mac I really need a favour" he began "I need you to check DNA on this can to see if it's a match to someone called Lucas Garcia"

"Why?" asked Mac "Who is he?"

"It's very complicated" replied Flack "In short about ten years ago he stalked Jamie and tried to rape her then shot her twice. He was convicted and sentenced to eight years. He would be out by now. She thinks he might be back. Her parents arranged for her to meet this guy and she thinks he might be Lucas Garcia, only his name is Alexanderio Rodriguez but she says he bears an uncanny resemblance to Garcia"

"She wants to know if it's the same guy" said Mac "I'll run it for her, tell her I'll do it all myself and will keep it quiet"

"Thanks" said Flack before leaving. He did want to know if it was Garcia as well as her, because if he was then it was pretty serious.

Three days later Mac had the results of the DNA test and went down to the precinct to talk to Jamie. "I did the tests" said Mac "I got the results back today. I hate to have to tell you this but Alexanderio Rodriguez is definitely Lucas Garcia, the DNA was a one hundred percent match. I'm sorry"

"No" she shook her head "He's back" she was devastated, her stalker was definitely back, back for her one last time and she was scared. The things he had done all came flooding back to her and made her feel sick.

"Lucas Garcia shouldn't even be on the streets" said Mac "I read his file, arrested for harassment and stalking three times, sending of indecent images and messages to an unwilling party, attempted rape and attempted murder"

"He got eight years for trying to rape me then shooting me twice in the chest" she said quietly "It wasn't enough, he could've killed me. That wasn't punishment and he's out now and he's back to get me again."

"If he comes near you again and harms you, we'll put him away for a very long time Jamie. I promise you" replied Mac, she nodded and headed off. She told Flack and he couldn't believe his ears. Her stalker was back and determined to marry her. What a truly sickening thought.

Soon two months had passed, and she was still seeing Flack, she had been for eight months now. Alexanderio/Lucas hadn't come around again but she had a feeling he was planning something and she really didn't want to find out what. He had sent a few letters but she had just discarded them and tried to forget about it all. She was happy with Flack and she wasn't going let this relationship go without one hell of a fight. She loved Flack.

One night she went round to his place. They went out for a hotdog and a long walk before going back to his. Once they were back there they had a game of snooker. "I will win this" she grinned "Easy money"

"Wanna bet?" he asked, smirking

"Ok if I win we have sex on the sofa" she said

"And if I win we do it on the snooker table" he grinned.

"Agreed" she grinned shaking his hand. They started playing and Flack won but only but a couple of points. "Snooker table it is"

They fell into each other and started kissing passionately. Soon they had ripped each other's clothes and were lying naked on his snooker table. She giggled at him before they made passionate love to each other. After they had finished he looked down at her and said "Jamie I love you"

"I love you too" she smiled softly before pecking his lips. And god she did, she would do anything to stay with him. "Nothing's ever gunna stop me from keeping you. I want this to last"

"I want you to be in my life until I die" he replied "I'm never gunna meet anybody else like you. Never gunna meet somebody I love more than I love you. This is everything I want and so much more"

"Me too" she smiled "Maybe… maybe we should…"

"Should what?" he asked

"Move in together" she replied, smiling slightly "I mean we've been together for eight months now and we've taken things pretty slow and not rushed into anything. But we are committed to each other"

"Ok. I like the sound of that" he smiled "Plans. We should start making some". She smiled at him then rested her head on his chest and drifted off to sleep, dreaming of a long and happy future together, living together, the possibilities of marriage, and even children one day. Just a long and happy future together, with each other. They wanted each other forever. Forever and for always.

The next they sat down and started to make some plans for the foreseeable future and deciding who would move where. After a few hours of deliberation they decided they would get a new place together and leave their old apartments. Neither of them were overly big, a new place would be a new start. So they decided to start apartment hunting and within days they had found a place. It was perfect. They went to view it and they knew it was the one. It was spacious, it had two bedrooms, a bathroom, a reasonable sized kitchen-diner and good size living room and the monthly rent was surprisingly reasonable. They snapped it up and within two hours had signed all the papers. The plans for their future were coming together nicely. All they had to do was pack their things up and they could move in, in two weeks' time. So they both started packing their things up and organising things. But was it really going to happen? Could they really have the perfect life or was it just a fairy-tale?

Another week passed, they were practically all packed up and ready to move. They were both very excited yet pretty nervous. And everything they had and had worked for was about to be thrown as far out of their reach as possible. It would hit them and tear them apart. She had gotten out that engagement and marriage but Alexanderio was just determined not to let it drop though. She just hoped he would go away, just let it go but clearly he had other ideas. Very nasty ideas that would hurt them both but in very different ways.

* * *

I know this a really short chapter but this the kind of bridge into the nasty stuff. i think this really just bridges the story. dark stuff coming up, if you are uncomfortable with sexual violence and violence in general caution is advised.


	5. Chapter 5: Fight For Life

Chapter 5: Fight for life

One night she was home alone watching TV. She was curled up on the sofa in her pyjamas almost ready to climb into bed and sleep. She just wanted to see the end of her program. She had been off work for the last few days because she had been feeling really ill, she'd been throwing up and her whole body had been burning up. Flack had been nursing her, which had been sweet because he made a mean cuppa and she had told him he should dress up to make her feel better. He hadn't but he told he would nurse her back to health. She was starting to feel a bit better, at least she could get out of bed now and move around more, like actually going to the toilet without needing help to walk because she was so faint. She was curled up with her blanket and some tissues to watch her programme. Once it was finished she switched the TV off and went into the kitchen for a glass of water. Taking a sip she switched the tap off and went into the living room again. She switched all the lights off and went into her bedroom, yawing loudly she switched on the light. She put her glass down, went to the toilet then came back into her room. She switched the light off and put her iPod on quietly, music often helped her drop off especially when she was feeling under the weather, which she was. She had thought she might be pregnant so she'd done two tests but they'd both been negative so it was probably just a bug. She closed her eyes and snuggled under her blanket. She had almost fallen asleep when she was woken by an almighty thud. She sat bolt right up in bed and looked around. She jumped out of bed and switched the light on and went to her drawer. She yanked it open and pulled her off duty weapon out. She slowly opened the door and went into the living room with her gun firmly in her hands. She looked around vigorously, trying to spot the intruder. Then the light flickered on and she looked around even more, she heard a rustling noise and looked around again. Something fell to the floor, landing with a loud thud and her head flew in that direction. Someone was definitely inside. She looked over and saw someone, a man and it wasn't just any man either… it was Lucas Garcia…

"No" she whispered "No". She froze for a moment, rooted to the spot with fear. But then he spotted her and looked her, his eyes were filled with rage. Terrified she fled back into her bedroom and grabbed her phone. She held her gun firmly in one hand and her phone in the other. She jabbed in the numbers 9-1-1 but the door flew off its hinges and Lucas flew inside the room and grabbed her knocking the phone out of her hands. He held her tightly and prised the gun out of her hand. "No!" she shouted "No!" as he squeezed her fingers until they were purple and the gun dropped out of her hand. He picked it up and threw it at the wall smashing it into pieces which fell to the floor in a pile. "NO!" She screamed.

"Shut it" he spat before he dragged her out of the room as she struggled violently with him, kicking her legs out, knocking things on the floor and breaking things. "Get off me!" she cried "Get off me you're hurting me!"

"I don't care" he spat throwing her to the floor. Terrified she scrambled away from him and into the kitchen where she grabbed a knife in her shaking hands as he stormed into the room. She pointed the knife at him, her hands shaking more than they had ever done before, she was absolutely terrified. He sneered at her and grabbed her wrists and held them tightly, squeezing them with all his strength. He twisted them and twisted them, knowing he was breaking her wrists. As he did so Jamie screamed in agony, she could feel her wrists breaking at the force of Lucas's hands and eventually the knife dropped from her hands and onto the floor with a clash. "No!" she cried as the knife hit the floor. Lucas threw her down and she tried scrambling away again but he grabbed her hair and dragged her into the living room by it as she screamed herself hoarse with fear. He dragged her in there without a care in the world as she kicked and screamed with fear. "NO! NO! NO! GET OFF ME!" She screamed tears pouring down her cheeks "GET OFF ME!"

"Shut your mouth" he spat pinning her up against the wall. She looked into his rage filled eyes and saw Lucas Garcia and she was mortified. She froze with total fear and went into a flashback.

{FLASHBACK!}

_It was late one July evening and she was a young patrolwoman strolling round Central Park with her partner Darren. He had just gone into the toilet so she was waiting for him to come out again so they could walk on. As she stood there a man flew at her and shoved her into the bushes. He pinned her down and looked menacingly into her eyes. She recognised him instantly, Lucas Garcia, the man who had been stalking her for the last five months. She was terrified. He started tugging at her trousers and managed to rip them off then he ripped her knickers off. She fought back with him as he tried to force himself inside her and rape her. She scratched him violently, clawing his face and arms. The rage in his eyes was monstrous and absolutely terrifying. She managed to reach for her gun and hands shaking like crazy, managed to shoot him in the shoulder. Enraged he rose to his feet and pulled a gun out of his jacket. Without a flicker of emotion he pulled the trigger and shot her twice in the chest. Then realising what he'd done he picked her up in his arms and ran all the way to nearest hospital with her dying in his arms. Before fleeing at the sight of cops. Her colleagues._

[END OF FLASHBACK!}

She looked into his eyes, he really was Lucas Garcia, the rage in them was the same as the rage as when he had attempted rape her then shot her twice in the chest. He really was back for her. She was terrified of him. Then without warning he threw her down again. She backed away from him, her whole body shaking with fear, she was petrified, and she was convinced he was going to kill her. "I… I know who you are" she stammered backing away from him

"Who am I?" he snarled advancing on her, his eyes full of a psychopathic rage

"Lucas… Lucas Garcia" she trembled "The man who stalked me… tried to… tried to rape me and… and shot me"

"Yes I am" he was smirking "AND YOU WILL MARRY ME!"

"No… no I won't" she shook her head as he towered menacingly over her "because for as long I live I won't stop trying to get away from you"

"You will do as you're told" he spat grabbing her and slamming her against the wall. She screamed as she hit the wall with an almighty thud. "Stop please!" she sobbed. But he ignored her terrified pleas and just carried on, carried on hurting her. He picked her up again and she wrestled violently with him as he tried to drag her across the room, as they wrestled they knocked boxes over, their contents spilling out on the floor, smashed things and trashed the place. "STOP STRUGGLING!" He roared

"No" she panted "I will never stop struggling with you for as long as I live!"

She continued to struggle with him, still kicking her legs out and knocking things over. Eventually he threw down again. "NO!" She screamed as she hit the floor with an almighty thud. He started kicking her in the stomach and the face as she cried in pain. She screamed and screamed, tears flowing down her cheeks, she was in agony. The when she was bleeding he threw her face first at the wall, "NO PLEASE NO!" She screamed "NO!" as she flew headfirst at the wall. She couldn't stop it and before she knew she had collided with the wall and she fell into darkness. He had knocked her out cold…

And what he did while she was unconscious was perhaps the most sinister thing he could and probably would ever do. It was sickeningly sinister and she would realise very soon what he had done. Would realise what sickeningly sinister thing he had done to her while she was unconscious and totally defenceless.

When she came round again she was in hospital… "Hello sweetheart" smiled a nurse, Jamie learnt from her name tag was called Hailey "Can you tell me where it hurts?"

"Everywhere" she winced "My wrists and my stomach mostly" she tried to sit up but pain tore through her whole body.

"Ok the doctor wants to do some x-rays and scans" she explained "Your boyfriend is waiting in reception"

"Dons here?" she asked

"Yes" smiled Hailey

"Can I see him?" asked Jamie, not realising it wasn't him at all but someone very different indeed.

"After your x-rays" replied Hailey before heading off to talk to the doctor. Jamie looked down at herself. She wasn't wearing the clothes she'd gone to bed in, which had been white shorts and a blue vest top. She was now wearing blue jogging bottoms, a purple vest and black jumper along with blue baseball shoes. And she could feel she was wearing a bra but she checked anyway. She was wearing her lacy white bra. He had changed her, she felt sick the stomach. He had taken her clothes off her, touched her body and put her in clean clothes. She had to know if he'd changed her underwear so, even though it hurt, with her left hand she lifted up her trousers and peered down, he had. She had been wearing white knickers now they were black. And not only that she felt sore down there… he had… Jamie clamped over her mouth and tears spilled down her cheeks. He had raped her while she had been unconscious. She felt sick to the stomach, he had touched her while she was unconscious and naked, and he had raped her while she had been unconscious, while she had been defenceless and powerless to stop him. In fact it made her feel so sick that she leant over the bed and hurled several times all over the floor. The nurse came racing back in. "Ok sweetheart" she handed Jamie a bowl and rubbed her back comfortingly as Jamie continued to hurl.

"I think… I think I've been… been raped" sobbed Jamie. Hailey looked concernedly at her then Jamie hurled again, the thought of what he had done to her made her feel so sick.

"I will organise a rape kit" said Hailey concernedly before heading off to do so.

Jamie nodded and was soon taken up to x-ray. Her right wrist was definitely broken, the bone was completely snapped in two, snapped in two by Lucas Garcia. The left was only badly bruised. She also had seven broken ribs which would heal themselves with painkillers. Hailey plastered her right wrist before she informed Jamie the doctor wished to do an abdominal scan for internal bleeding. "The doctor wants to an abdominal scan to check there is no internal bleeding"

"Ok" Jamie nodded

"Then someone from the rape centre will come down and do a rape kit ok" said Hailey gently. Jamie nodded again, she was shaking so much. The doctor entered and he carefully placed the probe on her stomach and moved it around. "Well it doesn't look like there's any internal bleeding from the attack…" he tailed off "There's something there" he moved the probe down and there was a kind of pumping noise…

"What's that?" Jamie asked, trembling with fear

"I think you're pregnant" he replied looking into her eyes. Out of nowhere she hurled again. He had raped her while she was pregnant, that was even more sickening. The doctor moved the probe around a bit more "Right Hailey call obstetrics for a proper ultrasound now. We need to make sure this baby is unharmed"

Hailey nodded and made the call. The rape kit was held off while she was taken up for an emergency ultrasound. They told her she had to go alone and she did. Inside she was breaking down, all this was just too much for her to even try to handle. Pregnant and raped, violently raped while she had been unconscious and totally unable to defend herself. She was, terrified, devastated and scarred for life. He had ruined her life in a matter of minutes, he'd never let his obsession with her, go. And look where it ended. Him breaking into her apartment in the middle of the night, beating her until she was unconscious then raping and molesting her while she was out cold. If only he'd gotten the sentence he should've gotten, which was 15-20years, if he had he would still be locked up and she would be safe.

Nurse Fields wheeled her up to obstetrics in a wheelchair, she didn't say and word just stared at her legs and held herself tightly. She took her into the room and helped her onto the bed. Then the sonographer did the scan. She moved the probe around a bit before saying anything. She was desperate for it to be good news but with the beating she'd just received somehow that did seem like a possibility. But the sonographer smiled softly at her, as if to say it was good news. "You'll be relieved to know the baby is fine and I'd say you're about six weeks" she said. Jamie nodded, she didn't know what to say, she was in just too much shock to actually say anything at all. Instead she turned her head and looked at the screen, she could just make out the tiny little blob on the screen. It was tiny, but it was her baby.

Afterwards she was taken back to the ER and she sat on her bed, her knees hunched up to her chin staring aimlessly at the white sheets. Then she took something out of her pocket, the scan picture of hers and Flacks baby. She opened it and looked at it, it was so tiny but so perfect. She fingered the picture with her index finger and broke down in tears. She looked at it through her tears and just tried to comprehend everything but it was impossible. She held it tightly in her hands and just looked at it, that was her baby, hers and Flacks baby. It had been conceived in a loving relationship and now it was danger because of a man who was determined that she would marry him. And she was scared for it. More scared than words could ever tell. A voice interrupted her thoughts. "Would you like me to get your boyfriend for you?" it was Hailey

"Please" Jamie nodded, her voice barely audible and her body trembling. She needed him now more than ever, she just needed him to hold her and tell her it would all be ok. Hailey smiled at her and left to fetch 'Don'. She put the scan on the table, closing it. Then took a deep breath and waiting for them to come. A few minutes later the curtain was pulled back again. But the man she saw wasn't Flack at all. It wasn't him at all… it was Lucas. "No" she trembled shaking her head "No please no"

"I'll leave you two alone to talk" said Hailey before pulling the curtain closed and leaving quickly to give them privacy Jamie really did not want. Horror and fear filled her whole body, she literally froze with fear, she couldn't move when all she really wanted was get up and run away. As far away from him and this hospital as she could possibly get.

"We're going now" he hissed. She shook her head. He grabbed her right wrist and twisted it making her cry and leaned in and whispered something into her ear. "You don't leave with me now I will kill you and your whole family"

"I'm not leaving with you" she sobbed

"Yes you are" he spat

"No I'm not" she sobbed even harder. Her brain was flying into overdrive, she had to get away, and she had to get away from him, escape him. Suddenly she jumped off the bed and flew down the ward towards the exit. She ran as fast as her shaking legs could carry her. She turned her head, he was running after her with a look of hell on his face. Terrified she sped up, running as fast as she possibly could. He was catching up to her, panicking she flew into the ladies toilets and into one of the cubicles, bolting the door firmly shut. She climbed onto to the toilet seat and curled up in a tiny ball on the seat. She heard someone else inside. She heard them exit the cubicle, so shaking like mad she opened the door to ask the person for help. She saw a woman in her late thirties looking in the mirror and washing her hands. She looked startled when she looked in the mirror again then without warning she spun round and looked directly at her. "What the hell happened to you?!" she asked

"I was beaten up" Jamie replied quietly "I… I need your help"

"My help?" frowned the woman. Jamie nodded "Why?"

"I'm in trouble" she explained, trembling like mad "There… there is a man after me… he's outside… looking for me… he… he did this to me" she burst into tears "Then… then he rape… raped me. I… I need your phone"

"Err ok" the woman nodded. She reached into her pocket and went to hand the phone to Jamie but the door burst open and Lucas flew inside. He grabbed her and pinned up against the wall. He clamped one hand over her mouth and used the other to pin her to the wall. "If you don't come with me" he pulled something out of his pocket and pointed it in the direction of the woman. It was a gun "I will shoot her then I will kill your parents then I will kill your boyfriend and I will make you watch. And then when they're all dead I will kill you".

Out of fear she nodded and he let go of her and grabbed her left wrist and led her out of the toilets, out of the hospital and out in the dark night. Holding her wrist tightly he hailed a yellow taxi. "Get in" he hissed

"No" she shook her head "You can't make me do this" she was trembling with fear.

"Get in" he spat. She shook her head again and he lost it. He took his gun out and dug it into her temple. "Get in or I will pull the trigger". She may have been scared but she was strong, she stood firm and didn't get in. Without warning he pushed her into the taxi and spoke to the taxi driver and told him where he wanted to go. "JFK international airport please mate" he said calmly, as if he hadn't just attacked her, committed sinister acts while she was unconscious, bring her to hospital, forced her out with the threat of killing her family and throw her into a taxi. She sat there shaking, shaking next to the man who had raped her just hours before. And now with what she had been told less than an hour ago she was even more terrified, she was pregnant and being forced by her rapist to leave New York so she would marry him. The baby was in so much danger there weren't even words for it.

Soon they had arrived and he pulled her out of the taxi, which actually caused the taxi driver some concern. "Oi be careful with her mate" said the taxi driver "She looks very ill"

"Mind your own business" Lucas spat before taking her wrist and started dragging her inside, this was when she started to cry again, because she was in so much pain from the attack he had subjected her to just hours before. Obviously he had caused the taxi driver some considerable concern as he got out and followed them into JFK. Jamie watched him as he followed them, he was watching her as she cried being dragged into the airport and no one even trying to help. He could see, if it was only him, she clearly did not want to be there and did not want to be anywhere near the man who was dragging her into the airport. "Get off" cried Jamie eventually but he didn't and the taxi driver stepped in again. "Look get off her or I'm calling the cops"

"Mind your own business" Lucas snapped before punching the taxi driver in the face and storming off dragging an unwilling Jamie with him. "I'm calling the cops on you!" the taxi driver yelled after them but Lucas just carried on walking dragging her terrified form with him.

Within an hour they were on the plane to Buenos Aires in Argentina. She sat by the window on the plane watched New York disappear behind her, tears welled in her eyes and she started to cry. "What's wrong?" asked Lucas

"This" she sobbed "I don't want to do this. It's wrong. I don't love you. You raped me while I was unconscious. I know you did" she was barely audible "When this plane lands I'm getting on the next flight back to New York"

"No you're not" he hissed. She didn't say anything else, just sobbed quietly to herself. When he got up to go to the toilet an air stewardess came over to her and asked if she was ok. "Are you ok?" she asked gently. Jamie didn't say anything so she sat down beside her. "I'm Kate, you can talk to me if you're not ok."

"I want to get off" Jamie sobbed "The man… the man who's sitting here… I think… I think he raped me and he… he" she tailed off when she saw him coming back.

"He what?" asked Kate gently

"Nothing" Jamie shook her head. Kate looked concernedly at her then stood up. "I'm sorry sir I'm afraid you can't sit here" she said to Lucas "Someone has made a complaint. There is a spare seat at the back"

"I'm sitting here" he spat

"If you don't move you will be detained when the plane lands is that clear" Kate stated. He sneered but moved to the back for the remainder of the flight. She sat still beside the window, barely moving a muscle. Teas rolled uncontrollably down her cheeks but she did nothing to wipe them away. Eventually the seatbelt sign flashed, indicating they were about to land. Hands shaking, she took her belt and clipped it up. As the plane descended, she suddenly felt incredibly sick, it overpowered her and she had to force it back. But it was no good. She reached to the pouch and pulled out a sick bag. She held it up to her mouth and hurled violently several times. The man and woman sitting in the row next to her, looked at her and gave her disgusted looks. As if she could help throwing her guts up. She'd been through hell and she felt like death, she felt so ill and so weak. As the plane touched down it landed with a massive bump and she hurled violently again. An air stewardess came over and took the bag from her to dispose of and she made her way off the plane and into the terminal. She was going to run to departures and get on the next flight back to New York. Or not. As she walked through the tunnel she heard footsteps heading straight towards her and someone grabbed her wrist. She looked round, it was Lucas. Her heart shattered and she burst into tears again. He was going to make sure she didn't try to escape and get on the next plane back to New York. She was praying her friends and colleagues, especially Flack would realise she was missing. She was praying and praying to high heaven they would quickly realise she was missing and try to find her. She had to cling onto that hope because without it she had nothing.


	6. Chapter 6: She's Gone, He's Hurting

Chapter 6: She's gone, he's hurting

The following morning Flack went round. He had meant to get there earlier but something had come up meaning he was later than he wanted to be. But when he got there he was in for a shock. Arriving at her building he went inside and took the elevator up to her floor where he stepped out and went to her apartment. But when he got there the door was hanging off its hinges. "What the…" he said before going inside. The whole place was trashed, boxes were scattered across the floor, their contents strewn across the floor some of them broken some of the untouched. Pillows were off the sofa and across the floor. And on the floor by the wall there was a pool of blood, there was blood streaked down the wall from where she had hit her head when she had been thrown at it and on the floor where she had landed. Gulping he stood up and moved into the kitchen, the remainder of the cutlery she had out the side was all over the floor, there was a knife in the middle of the floor too which he quickly realised she may have used to defend herself. He went into her bedroom, there was blood on her bed and her gun was smashed on the floor by the wall and covers were on the floor. He went into her bathroom, the bath was filled with bloody water, and he knew it was her blood. On the floor there were a pile of clothes. The blue vest, white shorts and white knickers she had been wearing, they were blood covered too. After this he shot out of the apartment as fast as he could and called Mac. "Come Mac pick up!" he snapped.

"_Mac Taylor speaking" a voice came_

"Mac it's me… you need to come here now. Jamie's apartment has been trashed, the place is covered in blood and she's gone" he rushed his words, going at a million miles an hour. Too fast for Mac to actually catch a word he had said.

"_Slow down" said Mac "Say it again"_

"Jamie's place has been trashed, the place is covered it blood and she's gone" he replied frantically but more slowly this time.

"_Ok I'll get a team and come straight there" replied Mac before hanging up._

Flack shoved his phone back in his jeans and looked around. Surely someone must've heard, why had no one called the cops?! It made him so angry that if people had heard they hadn't called the cops for help!

Within half an hour Mac, Lindsay, Danny and Hawkes had arrived with their kits. "Flack" said Mac walking up to him.

"It's trashed, blood covered and she's gone" said Flack

They all went inside and looked around. "Looks like she put up one hell of a fight with her attacker" said Danny shaking his head in disbelief.

"Let's hope it was enough to keep her alive" said Mac, his tone was quite grave and very serious. But this was incredibly serious.

They started collecting evidence. They bagged the knife from the kitchen and took samples of blood from the living room. It was hard when it was a relative of one of your own but it was even worse when it was one of your own. None of them knew, or could if guess, if she was still alive. When they were done they went into her bathroom. "I hate to think what happened in here" said Lindsay shivering at the sight of the blood

"Let's say" Danny begun "He attacks her, takes her clothes off her, and then dunks her in the bath to get rid of the blood and any DNA evidence"

"But dead or alive?" asked Lindsay "And surely he would take wash her clothes too but they're bone dry and covered in blood"

"I hoping she was still alive" replied Danny "But it doesn't look like she struggled in here, there are no splash patterns on the walls or the floor. The clothes I dunno maybe he just forgot about it"

"She might've been unconscious" suggested Lindsay "But who want to harm her?"

"I don't know but whoever it was, they were bloody brutal by the looks of this place" sighed Danny. He noticed something. "Is that a camera?"

"Yeah looks like it" said Lindsay "Get it". Danny stood on the stool and took the camera off the top of the unit. He held it in his hands and pressed and he and Lindsay watched in horror. "Oh my god… Danny turn it off I'm going to be sick" cried Lindsay, what she had just seen was horrifying. They had seen the man dunking her in water and touching her very inappropriately and she wasn't conscious. Danny turned it off and put it straight in the bag. "I do not favour Adams job of watching the whole thing"

"Me neither" Lindsay shook her head "That was the most disgusting thing I've ever seen in my life and I bet… I bet it gets worse if we go back even further"

"Don't Lindsay that image is already going to stick with me" said Danny "Let's just bag this stuff and get out of here"

Meanwhile Flack, Hawkes and Mac were in her bedroom. Hawkes saw her phone and picked it up. He pressed it and it lit up… 9-1-1 was still in the call box "Looks like she tried to call for help" said Hawkes

"But whoever attacked her must've got her before she could" said Mac "She knew she was in danger and she knew she needed help. She must've known the attacker to some extent. Because he broke in through the front door and her phone is in here, she might not have even seen him when she dialled for 9-1-1"

Flack put it together and felt sick, if she did know who it was then it had to be Lucas Garcia. "Lucas Garcia" said Flack "It was him"

"Whoa you can't just assume" said Hawkes

"No you don't understand any of this. He stalked her ten years ago, he tried to rape her then he shot her in the chest. He got locked up for eight years. He's out and she knows he's been here, his DNA was on a can he drank from. Only he changed his name to Alexanderio Rodriguez to fool her and changed his appearance" explained Flack

"It might just have been a burglar" replied Hawkes, not really understanding what Flack was trying to tell him.

"How many burglars take their victims with them?" Flack asked angrily

"Statistically, less than one percent" replied Hawkes "So it probably wasn't a burglary gone wrong then"

"He smashed her gun up" said Mac kneeling down beside it "So we know she tried to defend herself against him. She fought for her life."

Hawkes took his torch out and attached the device which showed blood and other often unseen fluids like sweat, semen and vaginal fluids. "Whoa Mac I wasn't expecting this. Come look"

"What's that?" asked Flack

"Semen and its recent" replied Hawkes "I'd say last night"

"He raped her" said Mac gravely "He attacked her then he raped her". Danny and Lindsay came into the room. They both looked uncomfortably at the bed. "He raped her didn't he?" asked Lindsay. Mac nodded and she shook her head. "We found a camera in the bathroom. We switched in on… he filmed himself putting her in the bath and touching her while she was unconscious" explained Danny.

Flack felt incredibly sick, they all did. To learn the woman he loved had been attacked, raped, dunked in a bath while she was unconscious and touched inappropriately really made his stomach churn.

"We're sending it back to the lab" added Danny

"Ok. Have your guys collected the CCTV tapes from this floor, the elevator and the ground floor and all exits?" asked Mac

"Yeah they're doing it now" Flack nodded, his stomach churning like a washing machine. "They'll send it back to the lab for Adam"

"Ok lets' get this back to lab. We will find her" said Mac confidently. They all nodded in agreement. They finished bagging things and collecting samples and eventually they left. It hit Flack worse than anyone else because she was his girlfriend, the woman he loved and she was gone. Just vanished. And none of them knew about it.

Hawkes tested the semen samples and within minutes he got a DNA match. All the blood collected matched Jamie's DNA, the blood off her clothes, the walls, the bath water and the floors. Her fingerprints and those of a male in the system where on the knife and her gun. Everything when straight back to one man. With all the evidence they went to Mac. "I got a match on the semen samples to a Lucas Garcia" said Hawkes.

"Looks like Flack was right after all" replied Mac

"All the blood samples we took all match to Jamie. It's all her blood" said Danny

"And we lifted two different sets of prints from the knife and her gun" said Lindsay "One set belong to her the other to a Lucas Garcia. His were over hers so I'm guessing he took them out of her hands and threw them out of her reach"

"She knew he was back and she knew he wanted to hurt her and now he has." Said Mac

"Who is Lucas Garcia?" asked Lindsay

"Lucas Garcia stalked her ten years ago when she was a patrolwoman. He tried to rape her then he shot her twice in the chest" explained Mac "Flack told me her parents arranged for her to meet someone named Alexanderio Rodriguez and realised he wasn't him at all but Lucas Garcia. He came round and had a drink. Two months back Flack brought me the can and asked me if I could match the DNA on it to Lucas Garcia and I did. Alexanderio Rodriguez is Lucas Garcia and he attacked and raped Jamie"

"Guys you might want to see this" Adam said seriously walking into the room, he was never this serious so whatever he wanted them to see was pretty serious. "Flacks on his way up now, I thought he should see this too"

"See what Adam?" asked Mac

"What he did to her while she was unconscious" said Adam gravely, he looked pretty damn nauseous. Adam sat down at the computers and when they had all gotten there he pressed play. They watched in horror as Lucas Garcia took her clothes off her, put her on her bed and forced himself inside her, as he raped her while she was unconscious and totally defenceless. Then as he carried her naked into her bathroom and put her in the bath where he started to play with her. Touching her breasts squeezing them and even licking them. and her most intimate area. Once the video was finished they all had their hands over their mouths, Lindsay, Danny and Adam all had their hands over their eyes. Flack, Mac and Hawkes were just standing there frozen with total horror at what they had just witnessed. That sick bastard had filmed himself raping and molesting her while she was unconscious, totally defenceless. It was the most stomach churning, sickening, totally screwed up thing they had ever seen in their lives. Even for Lindsay who had witnessed her friend's deaths as a teenager, this was more sickening because this was a man raping an unconscious woman, a totally defenceless woman who had clearly already fought against him.

Flack felt incredibly sick, he was literally forcing himself to hold it in. He wished he hadn't just seen that, he was never going to get it out of his head, it was going to stay with him forever, until he died and beyond. It was sickening and fucking disgusting. In fact he felt so sick and so angry he had to run to the toilet. He ran to the toilet, into a cubicle and started throwing up, he couldn't bear what he had seen. He loved her and to see that happen to her, happen to her while she was so totally defenceless made him feel so sick and inexplicably angry, he was going to kill Lucas Garcia for what he had done to Jamie.

He left the others pretty shocked when he ran off to throw up his guts. "That's not like him" said Danny looking in the direction he'd ran off in. "I thought he had a strong stomach"

"I think he's got every right to want to want throw up" said Lindsay "That video was truly horrifying"

"It was disgusting" agreed Hawkes "How could someone film themselves doing that to anyone?"

"I don't know" said Mac "But we're going to get this guy and we're going to get her back. We will find her"

"I hope she's still alive" said Lindsay quietly.

"I'm gunna go talk to him. See if he's alright" said Danny they all nodded and he went off to the toilets. "Flack you in here?" He heard a toilet flush and Flack came out of the cubicle, he was as pale as the white walls behind him. "You ok man?"

"Yeah… it was just… it made me feel sick" replied Flack "How could someone do that to her and film it like that?"

"I dunno man but it's really sick" sighed Danny.

"Yeah it is" said Flack "And I'm to get the bastard who did it and kill him with my bare hands"

Adam showed them CCTV from Jamie's apartment block, her floor first. "The CCTV cameras caught this" said Adam pressing the play button. "This was her floor". They could quite clearly see Lucas Garcia carrying an unconscious and redressed Jamie out of her apartment in his arms.

"He redressed her the sick son of a bitch" hissed Flack

"And then leaving the building" said Adam switching to another camera. This footage showed him carrying her out her front door of the building and bundling her into a car. "I couldn't get the plate off the footage to dark and hazy. Sorry"

They made calls to all local ER's to see if she'd come in or been brought in and they got a hit. "Trinity general admitted someone fitting Jamie's description last night" Lindsay said to Danny and Flack "She was unconscious when she was brought in. She left about three this morning with a man fitting the description fitting our perp."

Flack and Danny went straight down there. They talked to Hailey, the nurse who had treated her. "Nurse Hailey Fields?" asked Flack

"Yes that's me" she replied

"NYPD, can we have a word" Flack flashed his badge to her. She nodded, took them to the nurses' office and closed the door. "What's this about?" she asked

"Have you seen this woman?" asked Flack "Her name is Jamie Lovato we think she was admitted last night"

"Yes that was her" she replied looking at the picture "She was here. She came in about midnight and was gone by about four this morning"

"Who brought her in?" asked Danny

"Man about your height" replied Hailey, gesturing to Danny "He had dark eyes, messy black hair and was pretty skinny"

"This guy?" asked Flack showing her a picture of Lucas Garcia

"That's him, he was the one who brought her in" said Hailey "He said he found her like that and brought her straight in. he said he his name was Don Flack and that he was her boyfriend"

"Well that was a lie" said Flack "For a start his name is Lucas Garcia and I'm Don Flack. Did she leave with him?"

"Yes I believe so" replied Hailey "She was in such a state when she came round she really was. I left her for a moment and when I came back she said she thought she'd been raped. She was in such a state, she was in no fit state to leave this hospital. She had some pretty brutal injuries"

"Can you tell us?" asked Danny

"My boss will kill me" said Hailey

"A woman is missing, has been abducted so I think we can stuff patient confidentiality" snapped Flack

"Ok, ok" said Hailey "Her right wrist was broken, snapped cleanly in half, her left wrist was badly bruised, and she had seven broken ribs. When me and Dr Munday saw she was gone we both agreed she had been in no fit state to leave this hospital. She was in one hell of a state and she had brutal injuries she needed to stay in for more tests and a rape kit"

"Ok thanks. Do you know if we can get CCTV?" asked Flack

"Talk to security" replied Hailey. They went to leave and she added something "And the fact that she was pregnant she really shouldn't have left at all."

"She's what?" Flack turned around

"Pregnant" said Hailey "The doctor saw it on the abdominal scan when he checked for internal bleeding. I don't know how far. Hang on a minute…" she fumbled through a few things on her desk before finding what she was looking for "Here she left this behind when she left" she handed the ultrasound to Flack. They thanked her again then left. Flack's head was spinning round in circles, she was pregnant with their baby and she was gone. They went and reviewed CCTV, seeing her get shoved into a yellow taxi by Lucas Garcia. They got the registration then went back to the precinct to check it out. Once they had the cab they got the driver and went to his home to talk to him as only the driver knew where they'd driven. Flack knocked on the door and the driver's wife opened the door. "NYPD, we're looking for Ronnie Gilbert" said Flack

"He's in the kitchen" she replied before leading them through to the kitchen.

"Ronnie Gilbert?" asked Danny

"Yeah. This about 9-1-1 call I made last night about that girl?" he asked

"9-1-1 call?" asked Flack

"Yeah I dropped a girl and a man off at JFK last night, he was really violent with her, and he dragged her out of my cab and into the airport by her wrist. She didn't seem a willing participant at all. I told him to be careful with her because she looked really ill. But he told me to mind my own business. She looked scared so I followed them and he just dragged her along by her wrist as she cried. I told him to stop or I would call the cops so he told me to mind my own business again then decked me before dragging her off. So dialled 9-1-1 and made a complaint about him straightaway." Explained Ronnie "She looked so scared, she was terrified, she clearly didn't want to be there or anywhere near that man. I only had to look at her to know that. I wanted to help her."

"This them?" asked Flack holding up their pictures

"Yes that's them" replied Ronnie "She's in trouble isn't she?"

"She's been taken against her will" said Flack "Did he say where they were headed?"

"No he just told me to take them to JFK" Ronnie shook his head "I did ask but he ignored me and kept watching her"

"Ok thank you" said Danny, before he and Flack left.

Next port of call was the airport and that was going to be an absolute nightmare. They headed for security. "NYPD, we need to view your CCTV tapes for last night" said Flack as he and Danny flashed their badges.

"Why?" the security guard asked

"A young woman was abducted last night by a man an identified man and we know they boarded a plane from this airport" explained Flack

"Got pictures, we can do facial recognition and scan through the tapes" replied the security guard "Do you know what time they might've checked in and boarded?"

"Any time after four o'clock this morning" replied Flack handing them pictures of Jamie and Lucas. He and Danny sat down and they and the security guard went through the tapes. At first they got nothing and it looked like they may have slipped through unseen then they got something. "Flack I think I can see Jamie and our perp" Danny gesturing to two figures on the screen "Hey mate will you zoom in on those two there?"

"Can do" nodded the security nodded before zooming in on the frozen image. He held the pictures up. "Looks like your girl and her kidnapper"

"Yeah that's her" said Flack "And that's him… play it again can you get them checking in anywhere?"

"Probably" replied the security guard. He started checking other cameras and followed them as they made their way through JFK terminal 8.

After another hour they finally found him checking in for a flight. "I think I've got your perp checking in for a flight with American Airlines" said the security guards

"Do you know where it was going?" asked Flack, they were getting closer, all he needed to know was where they'd flown to then they'd be able to bring her back.

"I can't tell from this footage but I'll make a couple of phone calls and get the flight number, gate, departure time and destination." He replied. The security guard was on the phone for quite a while before making a few notes and ending the call. "The plane was headed for Ezeiza international airport in Buenos Aires, flight number JKB7879, Boeing 757-200, it left from gate 12 at five thirty this morning. The flight takes about seven to eight hours and would've landed by now providing there were no delays"

"And they definitely boarded this plane?" asked Danny

"I'll check CCTV for gate twelve" replied the security guard before tapping the keyboard and moving the mouse. After a few minutes another part of the airport had appeared on the screen, gate twelve. "Those look like the people you're looking for"

"That's them" Flack agreed before looking down at the floor. Then he looked at the screen again watching as that bastard dragged her through the gate. He, Danny and the security guard watched as he pulled her down the tunnel, then boarding the plane with a very unwilling and clearly very distressed, Jamie. She looked terrified and exhausted, she had been sick anyway but now she looked like death woken up. She didn't have the energy to fight back with him anymore, she was completely exhausted. The seven hour flight would've landed by now and they would be long gone.

Back at the precinct Flack called Ezeiza international airport and got through to security. Their English wasn't brilliant but they conveyed the basic message over. All their CCTV cameras had gone down the night before and still hadn't come back on again, meaning there was no way of tracking Jamie and Lucas now that they had landed there. They confirmed that flight JKB7879, from JFK international had arrived on time at one o'clock that afternoon and all passengers had exited the plane. Jamie and Lucas were long gone and untraceable. They couldn't get them leaving so they couldn't see a car or a direction they were heading in, they had hit a dead end. Buenos Aires police were alerted and a warrant for his arrest was put out by both the NYPD and the Buenos Aires police.

Flack had more to deal with than his colleagues and eventually his issues were going to catch up with him. At home he sat down and took the ultrasound of his pocket and opened it. He looked at it, it was tiny but so perfect. His and Jamie's baby and she was gone. The more he looked at it the angrier he felt towards Lucas Garcia, he had brutally attacked her then raped her while she was pregnant. He was amazed he hadn't caused it any harm or killed it completely. And the more he looked at it, the more it hurt that she was gone. She wasn't dead but it damn sure felt like she was. It really hurt and he just wanted to scream, he had no idea where she was and no idea what state she was in, he didn't know if she was ok and those questions buzzed in his head.


	7. Chapter 7: The Definition of Hell

Chapter 7: The Definition of Hell

Thousands of miles away in a tiny village about fifty miles outside of Buenos Aires, Jamie Lovato was being pulled out of a car by her rapist. Jamie was so tired, she didn't have any fight left in her, all she wanted to do was sleep and cleanse herself. Lucas pulled her out of the car with force, nearly pulling her arm out its socket. "Owww… you're hurting me" she whimpered

"No I'm not" he sneered

"You are" she whispered. He sneered at her then pulled her inside by her wrist, locking the front door behind them. Without a word he led her into a room, it was his bedroom. "This is where you will be sleeping. With me". She felt sick at the thought of sharing a bed with the man who had raped and molested her while she was unconscious. Then he pulled her out and led her to another, smaller room. It seemed empty but then she saw something that freaked her right out. Chains, heavy chains attached to the brick wall. "If you don't do as you're told this is where'll you'll be" he said. She stayed quiet, too busy tried to force her vomit back down her throat but all she wanted to do was be sick and that's exactly what she did, she was sick all over the floor. "You disgusting little cow. You can clean it up"

He forced her to clean it up. "Do it!" he snapped pushing a mop and bucket into her hands, she blinked at him. She was absolutely exhausted and in no state to argue back with him. Not wanting to get hurt anymore she obeyed and got down on her knees and started scrubbing her sick off the floor while he stood over her watching her. When she was done she wiped her forehead and felt incredibly faint. Angrily he grabbed her arm pulled her over to the wall. Holding her down with his foot he took the chains and put them on her wrists, locking them in place. Then when she was all chained up to the wall he left the room, leaving her in total darkness. Exhaustion swept over her and practically knocked her out, no energy left she just fell collapsed on the concrete and fell asleep.

The next morning she was woken by the chains being yanked off her wrists, one of which was already broken. Broken by him. He took her arm and led her into the kitchen and pushed her into a seat. He pushed a plate of toast towards her. "Eat" he hissed. She didn't dare disobey and she was starving anyway. She slowly ate the toast, savouring every single bite as if it were her last. When she had finished he took the plate away and chucked it in the sink then turned to her and said "Let's get you into something else". Then he pulled her up and led her into his bedroom. He handed her a tatty dress. "Put it on" he said.

"Can you give me some privacy?" she asked weakly

"No" he replied "Now put it on". Gulping she turned around and took her top of and pulled the dress on over her head. Then pulled her trousers down and took them off. He took all her clothes, her jumper, her t-shirt, her trousers and even her trainers and took them out the back of the house and burned them. "Don't want any traces of New York"

As the fire blazed she started to cry, everything she'd ever known was gone, had been taken away from her in the blink of an eye. Her life had been turned upside down overnight and she had been thrown into a living nightmare. All alone in a place she knew no one and a place she did not know, nor had ever been. A place she truly did not want to be in.

She spent the whole day obeying his every command out of fear of getting hurt. She had more than her own life to protect now. A tiny, delicate life growing inside her she had had to protect, that she would protect with her every breath. She was praying they were trying to find her but she knew it wouldn't be easy but she had to hold on. That night he took her into his bedroom and told her to get undressed and get into his bed but the idea made her feel sick to the stomach. "Get undressed and get in"

"No" she shook her head, feeling sick to the stomach "I can't"

"Get undressed and get in or I will rape you" he spat. Knowing he would do it she took off her clothes and got into his bed and let her have sex with him. But it was basically rape, she wasn't a consenting or willing party she was only doing it out of fear. And once it was over and done with she broke down in tears. All she wanted was to go home and fall into Flacks arms and cry, she needed him so much. And she hated her parents, they had brought him to her. He had done this because they'd led him to her, albeit unknowingly but that wasn't the point, they'd still done it. And now she had been attacked, raped, molested and abducted by him and forced to have sex with him. Her life had been turned upside down.

Days slid by in a blur of tears and hidden sickness for Jamie. Missing home and feeling so utterly terrified, she struggled to cope. He ordered her around like she was his slave and he made her do anything he wanted because he knew he could control her. She was too scared of him to disobey him. She did not allow him to rape her, she allowed him to have sex with her, even though she hated every single moment of it and it made her feel sick every time. Even just him touching her made her feel sick to the stomach. Those hands had done irreversible things, sickening things, to her. It made her feel so guilty because she was basically cheating on Flack and she didn't want to do that, she loved him too much. She did it so he wouldn't rape her. Because she was scared of him. She didn't allow him to see her vomit either, she was scared he would hurt her because of it. Then after two weeks he turned very nasty.

She had cooked dinner. She's spent all afternoon on it because he was so critical about it and always complained. Complained by yelling in her face and smashing the plates up against the walls before making her clean it up and shutting her in that room. So she'd spent all afternoon on it to escape that fate again. She plated it carefully making sure it was perfectly well presented and served it to him… But apparently it was cold. She hadn't escaped her fate at all just fallen even further towards it…

He took a bit of the meat on his fork and put it into his mouth. She quickly ate hers, she was starving; this was the first meal he'd allowed her to eat in three days. She watched as he ate it and as his face twisted with anger. And then it happened… "It's cold" he spat.

"Oh… I'll… I'll heat it up" she trembled looking down at her plate, she knew what was coming next. Abuse, plate smashing and her cleaning up the mess while he got drunk.

"Don't bother" he snarled "it looks like shit and I bet it tastes like shit. Cold fucking shit is what you've cooked me!"

"I'm sorry" she stammered.

"No you're not!" he raged. "How long did you spend on this shit? Five minutes?"

"Four hours" she felt tears run down her pale cheeks.

"FOUR HOURS!" He roared, laughing "DON'T MAKE ME LAUGH. YOU DIDN'T SPEND FIVE MINUTES ON IT!" Then he picked up the plate. She knew exactly what he was going to do with that plate. He was going to throw it at the wall and smash it to pieces. But then he put it down again and lurched towards her. He grabbed her dress and violently yanked her out of her chair. He held her by her dress and leaned into her face. "Why do have to ruin everything" he hissed.

"You" she said quietly, tears rolling down her cheeks. "You ruined everything"

"I WHAT?!" He roared

"You ruined my life" she sobbed "You… stalked me for months… sent… sent pictures to me… then you… you tried to rape me… then you shot me… and you got eight years!"

"I served my time!" he spat

"I gotten over… over it and put it… it behind me" she sobbed harder "I found a man… I fell in love… I had plans… for the future. But you ruined it all again… But you ruined it all again… you ruined my life all over again… you came to apartment in the middle of the night… beat me unconscious… then… then rape… raped me… then you took me to hospital… forced me… me to leave with the threat you'd kill my parents and… and Don… and that woman… made me get in a cab by holding a gun to my temple… forced me onto a plane and brought me here"

"I DIDN'T YOU RUIN YOUR LIFE!" he yelled

"Yes… you did. I was happy" she sobbed even harder "Happy… and you took it all away from me!"

"BITCH!" he exploded before throwing her against the wall. He picked the plate up, tipped the food onto the table and threw it at her before she had a chance to move. It hit her forehead and smashed into pieces. She screamed in agony. She saw him grab for something on the table and he lifted it up. It was a large knife. Terrified she ran but he followed her and threw the knife at her. She let out an ear piercing howl and fell to her knees clutching her left arm. She looked at it, the knife was sticking out of her skin. He walked over, emotionless and kneeled down beside her. He lifted his hand to the knife and yanked it out. She let out another ear piercing howl as he did so. He had just thrown a knife at her, it had lodged itself in her arm and he had just pulled it out again. That was agonising. She thought he was going to stab her again but instead he threw the knife at the wall and it lodged itself there.

He stood up again, standing at his full height. He towered menacingly over and she was terrified. He glowered at her before kicking her in the face. She fell backwards her head hitting the hard tiles on the floor. He put his foot on her neck and pinned her down. He started yelling at her, telling her how disgusting her food was, how disgusting she was and how she was just a dirty little hoar. And she cried, she sobbed her heart out. Which he saw as a sign of weakness. "Don't cry you pathetic little cow" he spat only making her cry harder.

"I'm not pathetic" she sobbed "I'm scared of you"

"You little bitch!" he snarled. Then he started to kick her, kick her very hard. "Stop please" sobbed. "You're hurting me. Please stop"

"Stop please" he mimicked "You're hurting me you're hurting me"

Then he started kicking her again while she screamed and cried, tears streaming down her cheeks, in agony. When he stopped, her face was bleeding and her whole body was covered in bruises. Then he made her clean up the mess he had made by throwing the plate full of food at the wall. "Clean it up now" he spat "NOW!"

"Ok" she trembled. She was in absolute agony, he had just brutally beaten her, thrown a plate at her and thrown at knife at her, which had lodged itself in her skin before he had yanked it out again. But she obeyed him, nonetheless, she was terrified that he would kill her after all, and cleaned it all up, every last speck. Then he grabbed her hair and dragged into that tiny room with the chains and chained her up. Once he had gone, slamming the door behind him, she broke down in tears and cried her out. She had to escape but she just didn't know how. She stared around the tiny dark room and sobbed harder, this was her life now and she how no idea how to escape it.

This was the definition of HELL.

And it was only going to get worse.

* * *

Sorry this is such a short chapter but i promise there is some good stuff, more dark stuff as i want to continue with that theme. please R&R


	8. Chapter 8: Left Behind

Chapter 8: Left behind

In New York Flack was still missing her like hell, it didn't feel like she was missing, it felt like she was dead and never coming back. He thought when Jess had died that he had been lonely but know he knew, this was what it felt like to be truly lonely. And now people were just starting to believe she was dead and he was soon about to learn this. His boss called him to her office with news. "You wanted to see me?" he asked going inside and closing the door.

"Yes. You'll probably not like what I'm about to say" replied the Lieutenant. Flack sat down and the Lieutenant started to talk "There's been a development in the case"

"Have they found a body?" asked Flack, if it was this then it would bring some kind of closure but even more pain.

"No" replied the Lieutenant "But the judge has declared her dead."

"What he can't do that!" said Flack, how could they say that, she'd been gone two and half months. That wasn't long enough for them to declare her dead!

"I'm afraid he can. She's showed no signs of being alive in over two months" explained the Lieutenant "She is more than likely dead"

"But they have to wait seven years before they declare people dead!" snapped Flack

"They've declared her missing, presumed dead and you can't change it" said the Lieutenant

"And what if she turns up alive?" asked Flack "What then?"

"They'll look like fools and it will be revoked of course" replied the Lieutenant. "I know it's hard, she's one of our own but-"

"But what?" seethed Flack "Why is everyone ready to give up on her? Is she not worth our time? I bet if she weren't a cop we'd be doing everything we could to find her and making sure she wasn't declared dead before any signs of her maybe being dead even appeared."

"You can get angry and rant about it but they won't change their minds" stated the Lieutenant "And I know why you're getting so angry and you can leave it at home. At home you can be angry about it personally as much as you like but when you come in to work you leave your personal feelings towards Lovato and her case at home."

"You what?" spat Flack, what was she implying? Was she implying she was aware of the relationship he had been in with Jamie? "What are you implying?"

"You know exactly what I'm implying Detective Flack. Do not play innocent with me because it won't wash" the Lieutenant raised her eyebrows "You and Detective Lovato were in a close personal relationship, is that not correct?"

"How do you know about that?" asked Flack, they hadn't told anyone, only the officers who witnessed them kissing outside the precinct knew and they had sworn to keep it a secret.

"I'm not stupid" she replied "It was you who discovered she was missing, it crossed my mind as to why you might've been there as the case progressed."

"Friends and colleagues do go round and check on each other when they're sick. It doesn't mean they're sleeping together does it?" stated Flack, making his point clear. Of course yes they had been but that didn't mean she could just assume it.

"No of course it doesn't" said the Lieutenant "And I wasn't insinuating it either. I just know you have always gotten on very well, that you are very close. When I realised I should've taken you off the case but that was my error, had I realised before Adam Ross showed you the tape of her being raped and molested while she was unconscious I most certainly would have."

"I am never going to get that out of my head" said Flack distantly "It made me so mad, I wanted to kill him in cold blood. It made me hurl, she was totally defenceless. Seeing her like that…"

"Like that what?" asked the Lieutenant

"Broke my heart" said Flack.

"Right well" the Lieutenant said uncomfortably having just exposed a relationship in her department and that one of her Detective's really shouldn't have been investigating a certain case. "As I said you leave your personal feelings at home when you come into the this precinct, and what you said about wanting to kill him cold blood stays completely between us because he turns up dead in this city then you immediately become prime suspect. You'd have ample motive and it would look completely premeditated. So it stays between us. Just leave your personal feelings for both at home am I understood?"

"Yes" sighed Flack before standing up, leaving and slamming the door behind him. Instead of going to his desk he stormed out of the precinct and tried to find something to take his frustrations out on. This soon happened when he saw a man brutally attacking a young girl in a side alley. What was going through his head he did not know. But he went up to them and punched the man in the face. The man broke away from the girl he was raping, zipped himself up and punched back. Flack, who today, especially since learning Jamie had been declared dead, had a lot of pent up anger inside himself, retaliated. He punched the rapist in the face then shoved him into the wall. He grabbed his shirt, pulled him away from the wall then slammed him back into it. If he couldn't punish one rapist, at least he could punish another. But it still wouldn't do two things. Firstly it wouldn't bring Jamie back and two it wouldn't erase the video of Lucas raping her from his mind. "You know I hate rapist's right? So there isn't anything stopping me from killing you right now"

"Just cause you got a grudge against rapists" the man spat

"Yeah I fucking have because I had to watch my girlfriend getting raped. So shut your mouth and don't be proud of what you did!" spat Flack

"Are you sure you didn't do it?" the man smirked. Flack snapped and slammed him into the wall again. "Just cause you got issues with the fucked up son of a cunt who raped your girl don't mean you gotta take it out on me"

"Well you're a fucked up son of a cunt. So you can't say anything" snarled Flack. "Now shut your hole and come quietly with me to my precinct."

"You're a cop? Fuck you're gonna get fired for this!" he laughed. Flack sneered at him and put cuffs on him. He looked at the girl and felt bad for her, no one deserved to be raped and she looked so very young, no more than fourteen, fifteen, sixteen perhaps but no older. He got some patrol officers to take the pile of crap back to the precinct while he stayed with the girl. "Did you really see your girlfriend get raped?" she whispered "Or did you make it up to scare him to show you meant you would do what you said?"

"Yes… I watched and I wish I hadn't" he looked down

"Why… why didn't you stop it?" she asked quietly

"I wasn't there… the guy who did it… he filmed himself doing it and left the camera behind" said Flack

"You stopped him raping me" she said quietly "If you hadn't been walking by… he might've killed me"

"If I'd been angrier I would've killed him for what I just saw" replied Flack "I will personally make sure he rots in hell. I'll be a witness, he won't get away with it." She looked at him thankfully, she was grateful he'd been walking by. If he hadn't just been told what he had he wouldn't have stormed out and subsequently caught a man violently raping a young girl red-handed. He'd probably just saved her life.

He took her to the hospital for a rape kit before leaving when her parents arrived. Seeing her parents made him think about Jamie's parents and what they must be going through. Her parents had searched for her back home in Argentina but had, had no success; that had broken them. Lucas had lived in their village but had left and disappeared and taken their daughter with him now. But it hurt so much, it really got to Flack, he couldn't bear to talk to them because he felt like he had let them down. He had sworn he would protect her and care for her and love her and now she was missing, presumed dead.

At the precinct his Lieutenant was furious as she'd had the rapist complain Flack had beaten him up. "I just had that bloody rapist you caught claiming you beat him up!" she snapped

"He was raping her. What was I supposed to fucking do? Let him carry on. He deserved a slap!" retorted Flack

"Less than two hours we talked about leaving our personal issues at home and you have just done exactly the opposite!" shouted the Lieutenant "YOU FELT ANGRY AT LUCAS GARCIA FOR RAPING JAMIE AND YOU TOOK IT OUT ON THAT SCUMBAG!"

"SHE'S FOURTEEN!" Raged Flack "HE GOT EXACTLY WHAT HE DESERVED! AND I HOPE HE GETS MORE IN PRISON!"

"I'm warning you now, any more outburst like this and you will be suspended!" snapped Lieutenant Green. Flack glared at her "NOW GET OUT, GO HOME AND CLEAN YOUR ACT UP!" Flack stormed out of the office and went home, where he kicked the wall so hard he actually dented the wall and the neighbour came to complain. "Do you mind kicking this wall?" she snapped

"No I don't mind. I don't have a punch bag!" he snapped back

"Go to the fucking gym then they have plenty. Stop kicking the wall you're keeping my kid awake and my son keeps doing it too!" she retorted

"I'll tell him it's bad for his feet" said Flack

"You're a right grumpy arsehole" she sneered "I don't know what's going on inside that head of yours but I don't want to hear it next door. Stop using the wall that separates our apartments as an outlet for your frustrations!"

"Fine" he snapped before pushing the door shut.

The next day he took his disgruntled neighbours advice and went to the gym. He found the punch bags most satisfactory. He spent half an hour punching them non-stop. It was a great way to get his frustrations out.

He started doing it every day and soon he was feeling much calmer again but then something really ignited his anger again. The landlord who owned Jamie's apartment wanted it clearing. The landlord wanted the apartment for a new couple. It hurt, everyone was ready to believe she was dead, it felt like he was the only still clinging onto her still being alive. "You can't be serious!"

"_Perfectly. You have til the end of this week then the bailiffs move in and take everything" replied the Landlord_

"Fine. I'll do it" Flack snapped before slammed the phone down.

A few days later he received a letter. When he opened the letter he was surprised, it was completely hand written and whoever had written it either had very poor handwriting skills or very shaky hands. He started to read and he soon realised who it was from. It was from Jamie. She was still alive. She really was still alive, she was out there somewhere, he just had to find her and that was easier said than done. Think a needle in the world's largest haystack. Reading it broke his heart though. '_I can't just expect you to drop everything for me' _that was hard to read "Jamie I would die for you" he said to himself and he meant it. Reading about the things Lucas did to her, the beatings and forced sex, and the rape, made him so angry yet utterly devastated him. But it really got inside his head and he sunk into a kind of depression, he just existed. He felt numb, he missed her like hell, and he wanted her back safe and sound. He was still trying to find her, any signs of where she might be. But nothing came of it, he couldn't find her.

He got Danny's hackles up because he had two children whom he loved more than anything in the world and couldn't understand why someone would kill the children they said they loved, let alone harm them. And he really pissed Flack off because he'd known those children and spent time with them, and the way things looked he was never going to meet his and Jamie's baby. He was never going to meet his child and still couldn't understand why someone would do it. He really started to push Flack's buttons and he could see it.

"You're the Detective why don't you work it out?" he grinned. Flack simply snapped, he had no time for kidnappers or people who killed.

"I have no time for piles of crap like you. If you don't tell me where Conor is I will make sure the judge sends you to death row" snapped Flack.

Damien laughed. Danny went to get something that might bring the arse to his senses and while he was gone it kicked off. Damien stood up off his chair and he and Flack squared up to each other. He started to say things he knew would anger the Detective. "Must be hard working on a case where a boy is missing" he smirked "When one of your own is still missing. She was all over the news, her missing poster is all over this city"

"She's got nothing to do with your case" spat Flack

"What if the same people who took her took Conor?" said Damien

"Well that would be impossible. Because he is in Argentina and has not come back into this country for ten weeks" stated Flack "So I know you know where Conor is because you hid him after you killed his mom, brother and sister in cold blood"

"Your imagination is very interesting but you have no evidence against me" grinned Damien

"Then I will find some. Legally or not" Flack sneered "Piles of shit like you deserve death"

"So your missing Detective… I think its Detective Lovato correct?" he said "Where is she? Argentina? Was she a good friend?" he watched as Flack's face contorted with anger "Or was she more than your friend? What did the man do to her then? Did he rape her?"

"Yes he raped her" seethed Flack. He continued to taunt Flack and Flack snapped and lashed out violently. Grabbing him by the neck and pinning him up against the wall. He started cursing at him and shouting in his face. Damien laughed but tried to fight back. Danny rushed in and pulled him away. He had to report the incident to Lieutenant Green who was furious. "YOU HAD HIM PINNED UP AGAINST THE WALL BY HIS NECK!"

"HE MURDERED THEM!" Flack spat

"IT'S NOT AN EXCUSE. WE WENT OVER THIS. PERSONAL OPINIONS AND ISSUES STAY AT HOME!" Roared Green "I CAN'T SEE WHAT HE SAID WAS BAD ENOUGH FOR YOU TO HAVE HIM PINNED UP AGAINST THE WALL!"

"HE WAS TAUNTING ME ABOUT JAMIE!" Shouted Flack "AND ABOUT HOW HE MURDERED THEM AND LAUGHED AS HE DID IT!"

"THAT'S NO EXCUSE!" yelled Green "THE SYSTEM WOULD DEAL WITH HIM AND PUT HIM AWAY FOR LIFE BUT BECAUSE OF YOUR STUPIIDITY THE WHOLE CASE MIGHT BE JEOPARDISED!"

"THEN I'LL TAKE RESPONSIBILITY. WHY DON'T YOU JUST FIRE ME AND GET IT OVER AND DONE WITH. WE BOTH KNOW YOU WANT TO!" Flack raged

"Whatever you may think, I do not want to fire you. You are a very god cop and a good man, I honestly believe you'll make an excellent Lieutenant one day but if this carries on, well you throw everything you've worked for and everything you could have, away. You used to be totally by the book and now look at you. Lashing out at suspects. It stops here. I'm suspending you for three weeks pending whether the suspect wishes to take it further and my decision to take this further. If he confesses it gets tossed out but he won't but if the evidence proves he did it, it gets tossed out. Now get your things and go home and think about your actions."

Flack did not reply, he simply left. His anger at boiling point. He needed to let off steam so he went to the pub butt there he ran into a few enemies, well members of the gang, metuunt (Latin for 'fear us'). He got absolutely wrecked and the gang leader came over for a confrontation asking him why he had locked up the previous gang leader and some of its most ruthless members. They got into it and started really arguing it out. Before moving it outside and getting physical. Flack and gang leader were fighting like boxers, Flack was drunk and the gang leader was high on coke and weed. It was a well matched combination. Though some passers-by got worried and called 911, who turned up with in minutes and detained the pair of them. "ALRIGHT BREAK IT UP!" Yelled the first officer. Officers grabbed them and pulled the wrestling pair apart. "Flack?" said the second officer "What the hell are you doing!"

"Fighting" he slurred. They were both arrested and taken back to central booking and charged with breach of the peace. And released with a caution. Flack's boss increased his suspension to two months instead of three weeks. Flack really needed time to cool off and being away from work, which was pretty stressful and frustrating environment, might help.

After being released and reprimanded by his boss he went home to sleep his hangover off. Then when he was over it and sobered up he decided to go and sort Jamie's things out. He spent all day tidying things up into boxes and packing all of her things away, her clothes, her personal things like her jewellery and her pictures and all her other stuff. It was a long day and he had to physically hold back the tears. Looking around her apartment it felt so empty without her actually there with him. He'd never been in here without her and it felt weird. He picked up a picture off her bedside table, it was of them at the Independence Day celebrations in central park. They were wrapped up in each other's arms and looked happy and totally loved up. It made tears fall down his cheeks. Just a reminder that she was gone and probably not coming back again. Once he had packed all her things up he packed them into his car and put them into storage, which took a couple of trips to get it all there and which he paid for entirely, he was still clinging to the hope she was still alive.

He was so angry, he was in a very murderous mood and everyone knew it. Then he was put on a case that was all too close to home for him…


	9. Chapter 9: Lost and Alone

Chapter 9: Lost & Alone

A few weeks later he did something even worse. He came home from his job as a mechanic in central Buenos Aires in an absolutely foul mood and she knew was going to take it out on her. He always did, she was his living, moving, squirming punch bag. "The bloody fuckers!" he raged. He had a black eye and a split lip, she didn't care how he'd gotten them and she wanted to thank whoever'd done it. "The accused me of nicking cocaine out of their car!"

"Oh" said quietly, she didn't care. She wished they'd killed him.

"So what if I took it, they shouldn't have left in there" he raged. She didn't speak, she tried to move to another room but he lost it. He grabbed her arm and pushed up against the wall and tried to kiss her. "No" she said "No get off me!"

"Have sex with me!" he spat

"No" she shook her head

"Yes you will" he snarled

"No… I won't. You can't make me" she said firmly, though her whole body was shaking violently.

"YOU'LL DO IT OR ELSE!" He roared. She shook her head and he just snapped. He put his hands around her neck and tried to strangle her. "Stop!" she cried "I can't breathe!"

"I don't care!" he spat. But then he released his grip on her neck and threw her down to the floor. He pressed his foot on her neck and she couldn't move. She watched, terrified, as he undid his trouser and let them fall to his ankles. Then he moved his foot and lumped himself on top of her. He grabbed her tatty dress and lifted it up. "NO!" She screamed knowing what he was going to do; he was going to rape her. "NO! NO! NO!"

"SHUT UP!" He roared before clamping his hand over mouth and ripped her knickers down. She screamed as he forced himself inside her and violently raped her. She screamed and screamed and screamed, tears streaming down her cheeks in agony, through the whole thing. She kicked her legs about too, trying to make him stop. But he was enjoying it, he was enjoying raping her. He continued to rape her until he finally stopped after what to her felt like hours. He stood up and zipped himself back up. He spat on her before storming out of the small house, slamming the door shut behind him. She lay there, too scared to move. Frozen with fear and sickness, she burst into a fit of hysterical tears.

She lay there for ages, staring at the ceiling crying her heart out. She managed to sit herself up and saw blood on the flood and on her dress. She wasn't cut anywhere, so she knew where it was coming from. She was miscarrying, she knew she was and she screamed in devastation and fear. He had killed her baby through violently raping her on the kitchen floor. She stumbled to her feet and out of the house. Feeling empty and terrified from the rape, she stumbled down the sandy path towards the small clinic on the far side of the village. It was a free clinic as not many people here could afford medical care. She stumbled inside and the receptionist stared at her. "I… I need to see… see … a doctor… I think… I think I've had a miscarriage"

"Ok. Take a seat, I'll get someone to see you as soon as possible" replied the receptionist. Jamie nodded slightly and sat down without a word. It wasn't too long before she was called into see a female doctor by the name of Dr Louisa Antiguez. "What seems to be the problem?" she asked

"I think… I've had a miscarriage" replied Jamie, very quietly, still in shock from the rape.

"A miscarriage? She asked "How far along were you?"

"About eight or nine weeks" said Jamie, her voice barely audible.

"Ok, if you'd like to lay on the bed and I'll take a look ok" explained Dr Antiguez. Jamie nodded and laid herself down on the bed. Dr Antiguez put some towels over her legs and put some gel on her badly bruised stomach. It was very tender. "How did this happen?" asked Dr Antiguez. Jamie said nothing. "Were you raped? I've seen rape victims with this kind of bruising. Miss Lovato were you raped." Jamie burst into tears and nodded. "Ok when I've done this I'll call the cops". Jamie nodded again and the doctor performed the scan. She looked very carefully at the screen and soon Jamie heard a gentle thudding sound, the baby's heartbeat. "You haven't miscarried" said Dr Antiguez "The baby is fine. But I would like you to come for regular check-ups with me"

"If… if the man who raped… raped me is caught… I'll… I'll be going back to New York" she said quietly

"Ok" the doctor nodded. She called the cops and they took a statement and Lucas was quickly arrested. But the cops were useless and were unaware of the warrant for his arrest and he was quickly bailed. Then days later, thanks to his genius lawyer, the charges were dropped altogether. It felt like a slap round the face. He was back home and able to terrorise her.

Two months passed, while he worked she did chores round the house, trying her hardest to keep on his good side. Whenever she didn't do something to his satisfaction he would beat her and/or chain her up in that tiny room. She didn't allow him to rape her, she allowed him to have sex with her because she knew he would violently rape her otherwise, he had already when she had tried to refuse, when he'd been very, very pissed off after being beaten up and she couldn't go through it again. Not with a baby growing inside her body. He still didn't know, she hadn't managed to tell him. And he hadn't noticed either. She hadn't put any weight on, in fact she had lost weight. Her arms, legs and face were thinner than ever, she was getting thinner and thinner by the day and she could feel the strain on her body. He barely allowed her to eat anything and when he did it was tiny portions and he watched her like a hawk. And he had put on weight, she realised he had deliberately lost weight so he would look different and now he looked the same as he had done ten, nearly eleven years ago when he had stalked her then tried to kill her. This just made her ill, she was sick all the time and he hated that, he saw it as a sign of her being weak and would often hit her for it. But she couldn't help it because A) she was pregnant and B) He was starving her and when she eat did her body basically rejected it.

She felt so alone, more alone than she had ever done in her life and felt trapped in a hell she couldn't escape. She tried to appeal to his senses but he would not listen to her. "Please let me go" she said

"No" he sneered "Now shut up and move".

"They know I'm missing" she replied quietly, trying to stand up to him "They'll be looking for me and they won't stop until they find me and nail you to the wall."

"They'll never find us" he laughed "They'll never find you"

"Don't underestimate the NYPD" she said "I won't be your slave forever"

"Your stupid boyfriend will move on and forget about you. He's probably already given up on finding you. You're just a memory now" Lucas spat

"Memories last forever" she whispered. "He'd never give up"

"How come he hasn't found you yet then?" snarled Lucas. He had a point, but she understood criminal investigation way more than Alexanderio and if they had little to go on it could take a very long time to get the answers they both wanted and needed. She was still clinging onto them finding her and bringing her back to New York. "He hasn't found you because he doesn't care about you that's why."

"He does care about" me she replied quietly

"No he doesn't all he cares about is getting his end way. Sex. That's all he cares about." He sneered "He doesn't love you, he's never loved you and you are a fool to think he did and to love him back"

"He does love me" she stated, tears in her eyes "And I'm not a fool to love him. He's a million times the man you've ever or will ever be. If he gets his hands on you…"

"He'll kill me?" Lucas raised his eyebrow "Cause do you know what, I don't think for a second he wouldn't. I bet he would do it without even blinking. If he truly loves you he'd kill me in the blink of an eye"

"He would" she nodded. She knew he would.

"When you agreed to start dating him, he must've felt like the luckiest man alive. To be seeing such a beautiful woman" Lucas smirked sadistically "And when he realised you were gone, he must've felt like the unluckiest guy on the planet. Now get in my bedroom, get undressed and get in my bed or I will rape you is that clear"

She nodded and moved into the bedroom, where he made her have sex with him. Afterwards she felt sick, she climbed out of bed and went to the bathroom to throw up. She sat against the door and started crying. She put her hands on her stomach and felt a tiny flutter of movement, she cried even harder. This baby, if she didn't escape soon, was going to born in to absolute hell. She stayed in there for ages before Lucas ordered she come out and get into bed, which she did, but she laid awake all night staring at the ceiling looking for answers.

The following day the neighbours came round while he was out. She let them in and they talked. "We haven't really talked since you and Lucas came here" said the man, Riccardo

"No" she shook her head "I didn't want to come… not at all"

"Did he force you?" asked the woman, Lina. Jamie nodded.

"He came to my apartment and attacked me then forced me to come here with him" Jamie explained

"We hear him yelling at you through the walls" said Lina "We hear him hurting you"

"He does… he beats me then sometimes he chains me up" Jamie said quietly.

"You have to leave" said Riccardo

"How?" Jamie looked down "I have nothing. I have no money, nothing" she knew she had to but she had nothing. No money, no possessions no nothing. "If there's anything you need just let me know" said Lina

"Paper" she replied "Can you get me some paper… and a pen… and two envelopes. I want to write to my family"

"Ok" smiled Lina "I'll bring it tomorrow once he's gone". Jamie nodded.

"Why was Lucas arrested?" asked Riccardo

"He… he" she trembled violently "He raped me"

"He did what" Lina stammered

"He raped me" she sobbed. Lina moved over and gave her a big hug. "It's ok, it's ok sweetheart. You're going to be ok. Things will get better." Jamie sobbed into Lina's shoulder for quite some time before she and Riccardo left. The following day she brought Jamie some paper, a pen and two envelopes and some stamps. Jamie set about writing them straight away. First she wrote to her parents, mainly consisting of two things. The first being her sheer anger at them bring him to her and secondly a plea for help, trying to tell them where she was. It wasn't overly long. Then she set about writing to Flack, this was more difficult. Much more to say and many more emotions to share.

_Dear Don…_

_I don't know what I should say… well I'm alive. I'm alive and holding on. I know you're probably trying to find me… and I know you can only do so much. I know where I am… a bit. I'm in Argentina somewhere outside of Buenos Aires, a small village, small population. I know that probably doesn't help._

_I think there's something you should know… I'm pregnant. I didn't know… not till he took me to hospital… after he did what he did… and the doctor did a scan. If I had I would've told you to moment I knew. It hurts to know… to think you'll probably never even… I can't even write the words. I'm scared for the baby. Terrified. I've never felt this terrified in all my life. The things he does… and I can't stop him. What he did that night I know… even though I wasn't even conscious when he did the… the worst thing he could ever do. He broke in and he beat me up. I had my gun but I never got a chance to fire… then I tried to defend myself with a knife but he got it out of my hands. He dragged me round my hair then he threw me down then smashed me into the wall… then he kicked me til I was unconscious… and while I was unconscious he raped me. _

Jamie felt tears in her eyes, writing this… to tell him what Lucas had done was so hard (though she didn't know he already knew she'd been raped the night she'd been kidnapped), the memories and the just the thought of it destroyed her inside, made her feel so sick. But telling somebody, even in a letter did help, even if it was the tiniest bit. All she wanted was for someone to listen.

_I knew once I came round… I was in pain and he'd… he'd changed me. I felt sick and then… then I learnt I was pregnant… I was sick so many times. He broke my wrist and seven of my ribs. He forced me to leave with him… he took me to JFK and forced me to get on the plane. Then he brought me to this place… it's like hell. He said I would sleep in his bed and if I didn't do what he said he would chain me up… and he does. If I don't do something he wants or the way he likes he hits me, punches me, slams me into walls, kicks me til I can't even cry. Sometimes til I can't even move. Then he sometimes he drags me to… to this tiny room and he chains me up to the wall. Then he locks me in there, for hours, sometimes days. I… I don't let him rape me. He says if I don't have sex with him he will rape and I know… he'll do it. he already has. He raped me. He was… he was mad… he got beat up at work and he… he took it out on me… I wouldn't… wouldn't sleep with him… so he threw me to the floor and forced himself on me and raped me. He starves me… and when I eat I throw up. He sees it as sign of weakness and beats me again... every day, every minute I live in fear of what he'll do next. He doesn't care… he enjoys it. And that scares me. _

_I'm holding on with every breath I breathe. I try to feel nothing, to feel numb but it just hurts more. I'm holding on… for someone to find me… for you to get me out of this but I can't expect that of you. You have a life too and how I can expect you to drop everything for me? You don't even know where I am. I don't know how to get out of this. I have nothing… no way to escape. How am I supposed to get out of this when I have no money? If I did I could get on a plane and back to you. I don't know how much longer I can hold on… because every day I think I'm going to die and when I don't I think it'll happen tomorrow. I'm terrified every night I go to sleep next to him that tomorrow will never come. Giving up would be so much easier than holding on knowing tomorrow I'm going to get a beating or that tomorrow may not come. If I give up I throw everything away don't I? I don't want to… but it seems so much easier than clinging onto nothing._

_I waited a long time to find the right man. I wanted to meet the right guy before rushing into anything stupid and something I would probably regret. And then I met you and I fell in love with you. I knew that after the first time we kissed I loved you and I wanted to make something with you. I knew I loved you and I knew you were the right man. I knew and ever since that day. I cherished the days we spent together, the times we had. Times I'll never forget. I love you Don… I love you with all my heart. More words could ever tell you. But if I don't comeback… forget about me. Move on, find someone else and forget me… it won't hurt… because I'll never know. Just know I'll always love you. Always._

_Love Jamie_

Finishing the letter tears were flowing down Jamie's cheeks. She had told him to forget her, that was hard but if she didn't ever get back there then she wanted him to. She was in danger, her life was threatened every single day and there didn't seem to be a way out. Taking the letter she carefully folded it up and pushed it into the envelope. Pressing it down, tears splashed onto it. She wrote his name on the envelope along with his address and placed a stamp on it. She cleared the paper up and stood up. She took the paper back to Lina along with the pen. "Do you know where I can post these?" she asked

"The little shop at the end of this street" she nodded "There's a mailbox there". Jamie smiled weakly before leaving. Then she walked to the little shop at the end of the street, barefoot across the sizzling hot ground. Sure enough there was a mailbox there. Tears in her eyes she pushed the envelopes into the mail box "Please get to them" she whispered, not caring if it looked like she was mad. "I need them". She pushed them in completely before walking home again. Walking herself back to hell. She should've run. Run as far as she could but she knew he would find her and kill her.

She did her best to stay on his good side so he wouldn't lose his temper and hurt her in his usual violent manner. With strong, sturdy kicks and punches to maximise the pain. Pulling her hair and scratching her skin with his nails, with actual metal nails or whipping her with a belt, he was very fond of that on a daily basis. She was going to be scarred for life. And she couldn't escape her fate, she was trapped and there was not a way out.

But days after she sent her letters, Lucas hit the roof when he claimed she'd spat in his food. "YOU SPAT IN MY FOOD!" He exploded

"No I didn't" she trembled

"YES YOU DID!" He raged

"No I didn't" She insisted she hadn't but he wasn't having any of it. "YOU SPAT IT MY FOOD!" he roared

"I didn't" she sobbed "I promise I didn't spit in your food. I wouldn't do that"

"YOU DID IT AND YOU KNOW YOU DID!" He exploded. Then he grabbed her and threw her against the wall. Hitting the wall she slid down to the floor and he stood over her. "Please" she sobbed "Don't hurt me". But he ignored her terrified pleas and started to kick her, his face full of rage. "Please stop" she cried "Please I'm pregnant"

"You're what?" he asked angrily as he stopped kicking her as hard as he possibly could.

"Pregnant" she gulped.

"Is it mine?" he asked yanking her to her feet by her arm.

"Owww" she sobbed

"Is it mine?!" he demanded.

She shook her head "No"

"It's his?" he spat. She nodded and he punched her in the face "How long have you known? How long!"

"Since you kidnapped me" she replied quietly. He didn't say another word just threw her down again and kicked her again. Then he grabbed her hair and dragged her into the "cell" kicking and screaming. "Get off me!" she cried "GET OFF ME!" In there he slapped the chains round her wrists, locked them in place then left the room, locking the door behind him. Leaving her into total darkness. Chained up and in agony she broke down in tears all over again. She was never going to escape him. Her baby was going to be born into this hell and there was nothing she could do to change that.


End file.
